Amnesia
by innocentenshi
Summary: After a deadly car crash, Yuna gets amnesia. She's forgotten all the people who has gained all her trust. That includes Tidus. Will she regain her memories? Will Tidus regain Yuna's trust? TidusYuna with some WakkaLulu
1. The Memories Within

Amnesia

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all It's a sad fact.

The words in _italics_ are thoughts

Notes and stuff like that: This is my first fic! Yay for first fics! P Anyways, this is a TidusYuna (my most favorite couple in the world xD) story. I hope you like it! Also, all the characters in this fic are seventeen. I know some people may be a different age in the game, but this is just for fic purposes )

* * *

"Yunie! YUNIE!" Rikku's voice rang out.

Yuna looked outside the window. Of course. She knew it was Rikku, but she wondered what she was at her house for. Rikku started to walk up to the door of Yuna's house while Yuna opened the door.

"Yes? What is it, Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"Lulu and I are going to go shopping for the next prom at Besaid High! Wanna come?" Rikku invited.

"Sure! Sounds fun!" Yuna exclaimed. "Just let me get ready." Yuna made a gesture at Lulu, who was in her car, to come in.

As Yuna was walking toward her bathroom to get ready, she called over her shoulder, "So, is everyone else coming?"

"Yes. We plan on Tidus and Wakka coming," Lulu answered.

As soon as Yuna was ready, they all went into Lulu's black sports car. "So, where should we go first? Tidus' or Wakka's?" Lulu asked.

"Wakka's," Yuna answered quickly. "I bet Tidus is still sleeping at this hour."

Lulu nodded and off to Wakka's house they were. When they were finally there, Rikku was again the "Rude Awakener."

"WAKKKAAAAA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs outside of his house.

Wakka came running out of the house with his blitzball in hand; about to throw it at whomever made that annoying sound. He was about to throw it when Rikku cried out in fear.

"Oh, come on Rikku, it's just a blitzball, ya?" Wakka said.

"So? You throw hard," Rikku said retrieving back into the car.

Lulu decided to explain. She stepped out of the car and said, "We're going to the mall to buy clothes for the next prom. Do you want to come?"

Wakka scratched his head, "Can't. Gotta practice blitzball in the new sphere pool they just built, ya? Wish I could, but sorry."

Lulu nodded. "It's okay," she said, going back into the car.

"See ya later Wakka!" Yuna said as they drove off. In the car she said, "I guess Tidus is going to be lonely being the only guy there."

"If he wants to come at all," Lulu replied.

As soon as they were near Tidus' house, Rikku was about to get out of the car to wake him up, but Yuna stopped her.

"Uh, Rikku, maybe I should be the one to get Tidus," she said nervously.

"Uh ... okay, whatever," Rikku said casually as Yuna opened the car door and went out.

Knocking on Tidus' door, Yuna glanced at the watch on her wrist. 10 AM. _'Normally Tidus would be sleeping until noon, knowing him.'_ She thought. However, Tidus answered almost immediately.

"Yuna? What's up?" Tidus asked, wondering why she was at his house so early.

"Tidus!" Yuna said, astonished that he was up earlier then usually.

"Yuna!" Tidus said, trying to mimic the surprise and her voice.

Punching him playfully, she said, "Lulu, Rikku, and I are going to the mall to shop for clothes for the upcoming prom. Wanna come?"

Tidus paused, "I really wish I could Yuna, but I promised Wakka that I would practice blitzball with him at the new sphere pool that they built."

"Oh," Yuna said plainly. She seemed sad that he wasn't coming, and Tidus noticed.

"I'm really sorry Yuna … but a promise is a promise, right? You, of all people, should know that," he said softly, pointing to the bracelet she was wearing. (A/N: Don't worry; you'll know more about the bracelet later)

"It's okay. I'll see you on Monday then," Yuna said, walking back toward the car.

Tidus really felt bad after closing the door. _'Yuna had such a sad look in her face ... well ... I'll make it up to her. I'll find a way.'_

"Hey Yunie! Tidus isn't coming either?" Rikku asked as Yuna climbed into the car.

"Nope, he isn't Rikku. I guess it's just the three of us!" Yuna said, gesturing toward herself, Rikku and Lulu.

"It might've been better this way anyway," Lulu muttered.

"Hey! I heard that! Doesn't it always seem funnier when Wakka and Tidus are around?" Yuna told Lulu.

"Yeah. Of course it is," Lulu replied.

A couple minutes later, they finall arrived at Besaid Mall. Lulu parked her car in the parking lot, and they wall got out of the car and started to walk to the entrance of the mall.

Just as soon as they were inside the mall, Rikku had a brilliant idea, "I know! Let's actually do something different in picking clothes for this prom. Like say I pick Yunie's clothes, Yunie picks Lulu's clothes, and Lulu picks my clothes!"

Yuna and Lulu looked at each other. Some brilliant ideas that Rikku had usually turned out to be a disaster.

Yuna made a decision, "It does sound a little fun, doesn't it Lulu? It would be a change of pace,"

Lulu was shaking her head, "Who know what you would pick for me, Yuna? You' like the bright type of clothing, and hate black. On the contrary, I love black."

"Then we'll just see how much we know each other!" Yuna said, laughing.

Lulu still seemed to not like the idea, but she gave in. "All right."

Rikku did some sort of a victory prom. Lulu didn't always agree to everything. "Yes! And, on another note, whatever we pick for each other, you HAVE TO WEAR TO THE PROM! Got it?"

Yuna and Lulu nodded.

"Well, let's go shopping then! Meet you guys at the food court in about... hmm... 3, 4 hours?" Yuna said. At Lulu and Rikku's nod, they all set off to different stores.

"Hmm, what would Yunie want?" Rikku said out loud. "Like Lulu said, she would want the bright type of clothing."

_'That's what she would want.'_ Rikku thought mischievously._ 'Yuna should try out some different kind of clothes once in a while! I know exactly what to buy.'_

After a few hours of shopping, Rikku was finally done with Yuna's complete outfit. It consisted of a silver necklace, a dark blue dress that was very long, with a trail. The dress would also hang on her shoulders. And for shoes, Rikku bought silver sandals.

_'Yunie would like this!'_ Rikku thought, laughing to herself.

* * *

Yuna was going from store to store, wondering what she would buy for Lulu. '_If I chose some bright color, Lulu would kill me.'_ Yuna winced at the thought of Lulu chasing her down and casting a Thundaga, Waterga, Firaga, or even a Blizzaga. _'Better stick to what she wants. Black would obviously be the choice.'_

Yuna spotted a black dress at a near store. It was shorter then Lulu probably wanted though._ 'Hmm ... maybe I should buy ... no ... I'm too young to get killed by a Thundaga spell!'_

However, she went inside the store, knowing that there were probably longer dresses. Yuna smiled, knowing she spotted the right dress. It was black (naturally) and long enough to probably reach Lulu's ankles, at least. On its dress were just curved designs and it made the dress look simple, yet stylish. At another store, Yuna bought black high heels._ 'After all, the shoes won't matter as much because it will hide under the dress .. Right?'_ Yuna thought, taking her chances.

* * *

Lulu was going from store to store, wondering what to buy Rikku. She couldn't make up her mind though, "I'm too busy worrying what Yuna bought for me to decide what to buy for Rikku. If she bought something that totally wasn't me, I hope she'll be hopping with joy when I cast a Thundaga spell on her ..."

With quick shopping and just buying whatever looked good to her, (Lulu was too worried) she bought Rikku a light green dress that had flowers over it. She bought black boots, and rushed out of the store fairly quickly. "I NEED to know what Yuna bought."

* * *

**At the food court …**

Yuna was the first one there. Sitting down at a table, she went through her purchases. "They look like an okay combination to me! Yevon, please let me live... please don't let Lulu HATE these!"

"Yunie! YUNIE!" Rikku cried.

"Rikku? Honestly. I could probably here you from twenty miles away!" Yuna said as Rikku sat down at their table.

"Sorry. But guess what? I think we should wait all the way until the prom to see what we bought for each other," Rikku said, grinning.

"WHAT! You never said that! I WANT to know what I got Rikku!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Patience, grasshopper. It would do ya good," Rikku replied.

"No!" Yuna tried to peek inside Rikku's bag.

"Hey! Rules are rules!" Rikku said, putting the bag under her chair.

The two had been so busy arguing, they didn't notice that Lulu was standing right behind them.

"What did you say Rikku?" Lulu said.

"We need to wait all the way until the prom comes 'till we can see what we bought for each other!" Rikku argued.

"But what if we HATE what we got?" Lulu asked.

"Well, then you're gonna have to trust your friends, you know!" Rikku said. "The game of trust! Don't you trust me Yuna?"

"... All right, you got me there Rikku. I DO trust you," Yuna said slowly.

"And Rikku wins this argument!" Rikku got up and started doing some sort of victory dance.

"Wait, its fine by you too Lulu?" Yuna asked.

"Sure, I guess its fine. You better have got me something good, Yuna. You know what I can do," Lulu said with a serious look on her face.

Yuna nodded.

"Once I get home, its back to bed for me! I love Saturdays …" Rikku said already dozing off.

"Rikku, go ahead and sleep. Oh, but no drooling on the seats," Lulu said, looking back at her as she got into the car.

"What! I do NOT drool!" Rikku said, offended.

Yuna laughed, as Lulu drove out of the parking lot and into the highway that would take them all home.

Little did they know what horrors would await there, in the highway.

They would never reach home the way they were now.

* * *

So? What do you think? You'll learn abut Yuna's bracelet next chapter, and see the horrors of the highway! )

Sorry if it's kind of bad " I tried! Please review, and NO flames, please.


	2. Startin' to fadin'

Wow! Thanks for the reviews. Anyways …

bowla - Thank you very much! Here's the update!

Mononoke456 - Thanks for the compliment! I didn't think that people was going to think it was funny, so thanks!

gurl09 – There will be sad parts but not too many… I don't think I could write sad chapters easily anyway :P

labrat-seph - I'll try to make things a little slower, thanks for telling me that )

bbychrangel - Hehe, you're awesomeley cool reviewer? xD

Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy or any of its characters, I'd probably be on a little island right now drinking some smoothie or relaxing... or making another Final Fantasy game. But I'm not doing that now, aren't I? XD

The words that are in _Italic_ are thoughts.

* * *

Wakka threw the blitzball to Tidus, expecting him to catch the pass. But Tidus missed the ball. Tidus seemed … to be thinking about something. Wakka decided to say something about it.

"Tidus, your blitz is off. Somethin' on your mind?" Wakka asked.

Tidus looked up; "Yeah …" he trailed off.

"Ya? Well what's on your mind?" Wakka pressed on.

Tidus just decided to get it off his chest. "Well you know how Lulu, Rikku, and Yuna were going to the mall to get some clothes for the prom?"

Wakka nodded.

"Yuna asked me to go with her –"

"I thought they would ask you. Lulu asked me too, ya?" Wakka interrupted.

"—but I said I couldn't because we were going to practice blitzball and this new sphere pool," Tidus continued, not even noticing the Wakka interrupted him. "She looked really hurt when I said I couldn't go. I told her a promise was a promise, but still …"

"What are you doing here then, ya?" Wakka asked.

"What am I .. What am I _doing_ here? What kind ofquestion is that, Wakka? I'm here because I promised you that we would practice together!" Tidus replied.

"I know, I know, but there are always other weekends, ya? We don't want anyone's feelings to get hurt here," Wakka told him.

"Wakka, I know what you mean, but if I suddenly didn't show up because I was going to go with Yuna you probably would've gotten hurt too," Tidus reasoned.

"I would've understood, ya? And you made that promise to Yuna .. To be with her, always, ya?" Wakka said.

_'I did make a promise.'_ Tidus thought._ 'What Wakka just said … It brings back those memories.'_

**Flashback**

"Yuna?" A seven year old Tidus looked at his best friend. His cerulean blue eyes that usually looked playful were now serious.

"Yeah, Tidus?" Yuna said, also looking at him. She was seven too, and the two were inseparable. Wherever Tidus went, Yuna went. Wherever Yuna went, Tidus went.

During the day they were never alone. During the night they still had memories of them being together that day.

"Do you think we'll always be best friends?" Tidus asked.

"Sure, Tidus. Always!" Yuna replied happily.

"Promise?" Tidus said with hope.

Yuna nodded, "Promise!"

Yuna could feel Tidus grab her wrist and slip something on. She looked at it, "Huh? What's this?"

"You don't know what it is?" Tidus asked eyes wide.

"Well it looks like a bracelet …"

"Yep! It's a bracelet, and it was made with this necklace," Tidus explained. He took of the necklace that was on his neck and showed it to Yuna. (A/N: It's the necklace that Tidus wears in the game.)

"They were made together, and are supposed to stay together. So this is kinda like the symbol of our friendship, ya know?" Tidus said.

Yuna nodded happily. "I know what you mean Tidus ... I know what you mean ..."

**End Flashback**

"You know, you're right Wakka," Tidus concluded.

"Of course! Aren't I always?" Wakka said.

"…." Tidus started at Wakka with a blank look on his face.

"Uhh … never mind, ya? Go to Yuna, ya?" Wakka called as Tidus started swimming out of the sphere.

"Yeah, and I'll bring my cell phone and call you just in case Lulu seems pissed at you too!" Tidus called over his shoulder.

"What! She is? Wait, I'm coming with you, ya?" Wakka started to swim out of the sphere pool as well.

* * *

It was starting to rain. But then the rain came hard in just a few minutes. Rain came pouring in sheets, and it seemed hard to see what was even in front of you.

"Oooh, I can't wait to see what you got me, Lulu!" Rikku said excitedly while they were in the car.

"Well, you shouldn't have made that rule of now getting to see our outfits until the prom, huh?" Lulu said.

"Uhh ... RULE CHANGE!" Rikku exclaimed.

"No way Rikku, rules are rules after all!" Yuna said, laughing.

"Ur buubea, fryd ryja E tuha?" Rikku said.

"What in the name of Yevon?" Lulu suddenly exclaimed as she was driving.

"Huh? Lulu, what's wrong?" Yuna asked. Although she was sitting up front, she could barely see because of the rain.

"A drive out there, he seems to be going on the wrong side of the highway!" Lulu said, trying very hard to see. "I just see the headlights of the car, but I'm not sure exactly where he is."

"Fryd? WHAT?" Rikku said, her voice starting to panic. She could hear all the honks of the cars around them.

The honking of other cars grew louder, and Lulu could only see cars trying to get out of the way, into different lanes. But she still didn't know where the "crazy driver" was.

But suddenly they were crashed into instantly. Yuna could hear Rikku shrieking, but couldn't hear if Lulu was screaming. Herself, she couldn't speak, or yell. She was shocked.

Lulu's car was twirling around and suddenly hit the cement island that was put in the middle of the highway. It hit the cement island on the left side of the car.

Lulu was sitting on the left side of the car.

Yuna was too, but Rikku was sitting in the front with Lulu on the right.

Yuna knew nothing more after that.

There ya go another chapter. Thanks for the reviews, again! Anyway, here was the .. uh ... one Al Bhed translation:

Ur buubea, fryd ryja E tuha - Oh poopie, what have I done?

Click that button! You know you want to ….


	3. Startin' to fallin'

**Thanks for the reviews again!**

**Bbychrangel – Yes, call it pay back! XD I'm updating now! Yay!**

**Fantasy-yunit – Thanks for the review! Updating .. Now!**

**Digitalgirl89 – You'll see in this chapter! Or maybe the next chapter .. Depends on how evil I am … )**

**Gurlo09 – Hah, yeah I'll put up more chapters soon. Summer is coming, and that means lots of updating! Yay!**

**Mandyfanforevr – Oh my Yevon (Heh, always wanted to say that) you're right! I should've revised a bit more … thank you for pointing that out! And yes, Yuna is supposed to be sitting in the back behind Lulu while Rikku is sitting up in the front.**

**Labrat-septh – Thanks! Will do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Actually, I don't anything but .. Nah, I don't own anything.**

**Yes, the words that are in_ italics_ are still thoughts**!

* * *

"'Ey, can't we get something to eat or drink? All that blitz practice made kinda made me hungry," Wakka complained. "Let's go get smoothies or something.."

"Well, okay, but make it fast. They might leave the mall soon!" Tidus said as they got into the car. He drove to Beclem's Smoothie Shop. (A/N: Hah, I'm so original.)

_'It's quiet … too quiet …'_ Tidus thought. All he could hear was the rain, softly hitting the car. He turned on the radio so there would at least be some noise.

"…This just in. A car traveling on the Besaid Highway crashed into a car that was traveling on the wrong side of the road. Apparently the car that got hit could not see the other car as the rain was just too hard. Three lanes are blocked on the Besaid Highway, and we strongly recommend choosing a different route if you were planning to travel on the Besaid Highway," the voice in the radio station said.

"That's right, Crystal. The car that was traveling on the wrong side of the freeway was traveling 120 miles per hour on an 80 miles per hour freeway. Authorities are using photo identification, and cell phones, they are contacting friends of the people who were on the cars," Another voice said. "Also …"

Wakka tuned out, and said, "Whoa, sounds devastating, ya?"

"Yeah, I sure feel sorry for the people who were in that crash. I mean traveling on the wrong side of the highway and crashing into a car that was actually traveling on the right side? Wow …" Tidus said as he pulled up to Beclem's Smoothie Shop.

Wakka got out of the car, "You want anything?" he asked.

"I think I just want a banana milkshake, that's it," Tidus told him.

"All right, I'll be right back, ya?" Wakka closed the door to the car and ran off inside.

**_Ring, ring …_**

It was Tidus' cell phone. His cell phone said that Yuna was calling. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, is this Tidus Aikona?" someone asked.

"Uh, who is this?" Tidus asked. It sounded nothing like Yuna.

"Oh, excuse my manners. Mr. Aikona, I'm an attendant for the Luca Hospital," the attendant explained.

"Uh … huh?" Tidus said slowly.

"You have heard about the recent car accident in the Besaid Highway, yes?" the person asked.

"Yes, yes I have …" Tidus said. To him, whatever this person was going to tell him, probably wasn't going to be good. 'Stupid gut feelings …'

"Well, because of photo identification and some contact numbers on this cell phone --"

_'Oh so that's why it said Yuna was calling …'_ Tidus thought to himself.

"—we now know that you and Yuna are friends, are you not?" The guy rushed on without waiting for an answer. "We need you to go to Luca Hospital immediately. You seem to be the closest one to Yuna. Oh yes, there is also this other girl named Rikku."

"Okay but I …" Tidus was cut off.

**_Beep, beep, beep …_**

"What? He hung up on me!" Tidus said, shaking his head. "Some kind of attendant he is. Now, where's Wakka?"

"Finally! I got the smoothies!" Wakka said as he was about to walk out. "Such a long line!"

**_Ring, ring …_**

Wakka looked at his cell phone. Lulu appeared to be calling.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Wakka Sabool?"

This attendant and Wakka carried on pretty much the same conversation Tidus and the other attendant had. As soon as Wakka learned what happened, his eyes widened and he ran out of the restaurant and all the way to Tidus' car.

"Brudda! Step on it, ya?" Wakka exclaimed as he stumbled into the car. "Lulu …"

"Yeah, I know," Tidus said as he started up the car. "Same thing to Yuna."

Tidus drove off, almost knocking down the smoothies from Wakka's grip.

"Whoa there Tidus, don't wanna mess with the smoothies, ya? Might dirty up your car," Wakka said as he held on tighter to the smoothies.

"Wakka! How could you think about the smoothies in a time like this?" Tidus questioned.

"Uh .. I just can. I still wanna drink it, ya know?" Wakka said.

"Wakka, I think whatever happened to Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku isn't good. They might be seriously hurt. We might have to stay at the hospital for a while. Better enjoy your smoothie now while you can," Tidus said. "Because we're almost there."

As they neared Luca Hospital, Tidus increased his speed.

"Tidus, I know you're worried about Yuna, but we could get in our own car accident if we're traveling fast enough," Wakka tried to reason.

"Oh. Right," Tidus said as he went off the exit to Luca Hospital.

Once Tidus had parked his car they quickly went inside the building. The hospital had many people inside of it, but neither could see any sign of Yuna, Lulu, or Rikku.

"How will we know where to go?" Wakka asked Tidus.

Tidus pointed to a desk, "We'll ask the receptionist."

Tidus walked up to the receptionist desk, and asked, "Hello, I'm Tidus Aikona, and I got a call from some attendant that my friend Yuna Lesca is somewhere in here? May I know what room number she is in?"

"And I'm Wakka Sabool, and I got the same call, except for a girl named Lulu Palena, and also Rikku Alon," Wakka explained.

"Oh yes, they just came in about twenty minutes ago? Yes, they're all in the same floor. Ms. Lesca is in room two-hundred-one on the second floor. Ms. Palena is in room two-hundred-two, right next to Ms. Lesca. And Ms. Alon is across the hallway from Ms. Palena, in room two-hundred-six," the receptionist told them. "You will remember all that, right?"

Tidus and Wakka nodded their heads slowly.

"The elevator is right around the corner."

* * *

Tidus' heart beat faster and faster while they took the elevator to the second floor. Once they got off, it seemed as if his heart was going to explode out of his chest.

"Here we are, two-hundred-one. That's Yuna's room isn't it?" Tidus asked Wakka.

"No, didn't she say that Lulu was in room two-hundred-one and Yuna was in room two-hundred-two? And Rikku is in two-hundred-six, ya?" Wakka told him.

"Okay … if you say so Wakka," Tidus said glumly as he opened the door to two-hundred-two.

Instead of Yuna, he saw Lulu lying on the bed like a rag doll. Her usual pale skin seemed even paler, almost pure white. Her hair was still in braids, but they were covering her face. A mask, that his so many bruises.

She was hooked up to a machine, and judging by the looks of it, Tidus knew it was monitoring her heart rate. He listened to the soft beeps for a while, as if it could soothe him. But it couldn't. It just made him feel more nervous, if that was possible.

Tidus quickly exited the room. He didn't want to know what Yuna looked like, if she was anything like that.

Wakka was already leaning against the wall when Tidus got out of Lulu's room.

"Sure Wakka, whatever you say," Tidus said with sarcasm.

"'Ey, simple mistake, ya?" Wakka said in return.

Suddenly a doctor came speeding toward them and was about to go into Yuna's room when she noticed Tidus and Wakka standing near Lulu's room.

"Oh, hello there," she said in a calm voice. "I'm Shelinda, and I'm going to be the doctor for Ms. Lesca, Ms. Alon, and Ms. Palena," she explained. "We need to get x-rays for Ms. Alon, apparently she just woke up."

"Is … is Yuna all right?" Tidus said, meekly.

"Ms. Lesca? She seems fine, but we're not quite sure yet. She's not awake. However we have inspected her and she seems to have some cuts, bruises, and some trauma in her head. It doesn't look like anything major though, but like I said, we're not so sure," Shelinda explained.

Tidus' skin went pale.

"And ... and how is Lu—uh, Ms. Palena?" Wakka asked.

"She seems better then Ms. Lesca. She has less cuts and bruises, but there are still some. And no trauma. We'll x-ray her once she gets up. Ms. Lesca as well," Shelinda said.

"And Ms. Alon?" Tidus questioned further. He needed to know that everyone was all right.

Shelinda was about to walk off as Tidus asked the question.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you need to go? Are you in a rush?" Tidus asked.

"No, it's fine. Ms. Alon has even less cuts then Ms. Palena. Absolutely no trauma at all, and some bruises. She seemed to be the least injured one of the group."

"Doctor Shelinda! Ms. Alon's x rays have just come in," a nurse said, peeking her head out from Rikku's door.

"I'm needed. Go ahead and check out Ms. Palena and Ms. Lesca, if you wish," Shelinda said, and she was off.

Without a word, Tidus sped into Yuna's room. She looked just like Lulu—a rag doll. And her skin was as pale as Lulu's. She could see bruises all over her arm. She was also hooked up to a machine that was monitoring her heart rate.

"Yuna …" Tidus said softly, stroking her hair. "Yuna … I don't know if you hear me, but please ... wake up. I want to know you're all right."

As if on cue, Yuna's eyes fluttered open, and Tidus found himself staring into emerald green and sapphire eyes.

Then, those words came. Those words that Tidus never wanted to hear. Those words that he thought that he never thought he would hear.

"Who are you?" Yuna asked.

* * *

And so comes the conclusion of another chapter! XD Yes, another cliffy I guess? I'm sorry. But review and you'll know what's going to be going on!

Humph, that last sentence didn't seem to make much sense …


	4. If Only I Could Come Back to the Light

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! They really cheer me up and let me know I'm doing well with the story! And also thanks to anyone who has read the story, but doesn't review! XD that's okay, but I would like a review! But thanks for reading!**

**Bbychrangel – Who knows, she might remember Tidus soon, she might not. NOOO, not a cliffhanger from YOUR story!**

**Gurlo09 – LOL, then sorry for the wait! Actually, then you'll have to wait for the next chapter … hmm …**

**Digitalgirl89 – Well if a person gets hit in the head so much that there's brain damage, you can forget someone that you've been with for your whole life... yeah … COMMAND OBEYED!**

**Yunie Tidus - Yep, I know. Paint in the butt. XD and Yeah! Yuna and Tidus forever!**

**Fantasy-yunit – Thank you! I'm updating now D**

**Labrat-seph – No way! You're not picky, I really think you're just helping me make the story way better. I'll try to add more detail, let's hope I get it straight this chapter. If not, I'll get it straight next chapter! Or the next … or the next …**

**Selma – Thanks for your review!**

**Bubbles – Whoa! What a coincidence, I was actually kind of working on this chapter before I got your review, and I was already writing the flashback! XD**

**YRPDee – Thanks! Luckily it's almost summer, and I'll be updating a lot D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything! Zero! Zip! Zilch!**

**Will the words in _italics_ ever stop being thoughts?

* * *

**

"Who are you?" Yuna asked again.

Tidus stared at her in disbelief, "It's me, Tidus! Remember? Don't you?"

"Ti … Tidus?" she asked.

Tidus slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. _'That girl must've suffered a really big blow.'_

"Tidus …" Yuna said, as if the name was unfamiliar to her tongue.

"You … don't remember me?" Tidus asked a hint of fear in his voice. "Yuna, this bracelet …" he said, starting to hold up her hand.

Yuna suddenly took her hand back, and she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "Don't touch me! Whoever you are, don't touch me!"

Tidus eyes widened. He suddenly went out of the door and went looking for Shelinda. He could hear Wakka's voice –usually strong with his Besaidan accent– was quiet, almost afraid, and weak.

Shelinda started walking out of Rikku's room, and was about to go into Lulu's when she saw Tidus.

"So? How is Ms. Lesca?" Shelinda asked.

"Doctor Shelinda! You gotta help me!" Tidus almost yelled. "She doesn't remember me!"

Shelinda looked down at her feet. "So that trauma was something more …" she muttered.

"Please help Yuna," Tidus begged.

She went into Yuna's room instead, and looked at how she was.

Yuna looked up at Shelinda. _'It's a girl this time, not that boy who tried to touch me.'_ But then Tidus entered the room. _'Oh no … not him … no, anyone but him would be fine.'_

"Yuna Lesca?" Shelinda said, going to Yuna's beside.

Yuna didn't answer.

"Ms. Lesca?" Shelinda tried again.

Finally Yuna spoke. "Who's Yuna?"She asked out of curiosity.

Tidus almost fainted. _'No! No! Why is this a nightmare? Why is it like this? Why can't she remember me – her best friend? And even herself? Yevon, this is going to far!'_

Shelinda's face paled. She turned to Tidus, "It looks like we have a bad case of amnesia here. If she can't remember herself … she probably will remember no one. I'll x-ray and see how hard her brain has been damaged. Also –"

"How long will that take?" came Tidus' impatient voice.

Shelinda sighed. Most people who had to deal with friends with amnesia acted like this. "It will probably take overnight. So, I suggest that you go home, get some rest, and come in the morning. If anything happens during the night, I'll be sure to call you."

Tidus nodded, and started walking toward the elevator. He pushed the button to go down, then mentally slapped himself. _'Wakka!'_

Wakka was still talking to Lulu, his voice still quiet, weak, and tinted with panic

Tidus softly knocked on the door. "Wakka?" he said, almost in a whisper.

Wakka stood up and looked at Lulu one last time. Then he got up from a chair he was sitting on and went out of the room.

Once they got inside the car, Tidus asked if Lulu was awake.

Wakka shook his head. "I was talking to her still, ya? As if … as if she could hear me though,"

Tidus nodded his head in sympathy. He still kept silent, worrying about Yuna.

"So? How's Yuna?" Wakka questioned.

Tidus didn't answer. He felt tears in his eyes. This was too hard on him. The one he loved most, Yuna, didn't even remember him. Too hard.

"Tidus?" Wakka asked again.

"She … she's, um …" How could he explain this to Wakka? Wakka loved Yuna as a sister. How badly would he react toit?

"Tidus?"

"Yeah?"

"Just tell me, ya?" Wakka was getting impatient. He needed to know how Yuna was doing.

"She doesn't seem to remember anything," Tidus said quickly. There. That hadn't been so bad. Now it was just time to see Wakka's reaction.

"What? Uh, I don't think I heard you clearly, ya?" Wakka said. Was this some sort of cruel joke Tidus was playing on him? This wasn't really funny.

"She … doesn't … seem … to … remember … anything," Tidus said slowly and clearly.

"Even you?" Wakka asked.

Tidus sighed, "Even me."

Wakka decided not to say anything. He was too much in shock, and yelling something out of his anger wasn't going to help him -- or Tidus.

Tidus pulled up to Wakka's house.

"Thanks for the ride, ya? When should we go back to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Maybe arould eleven in the morning? Is that okay?"

"Sure, see ya!" Wakka waved goodbye and went inside.

* * *

TIDUS POV

After I dropped Wakka off, I drove right to my house. It was only a street away. It didn't take that long. I walked up the steps to my house, opened the door and slammed it shut. I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was the car crash. And how my best friend, the one whom I loved most, couldn't even remember me.

Yevon's cruel. This … wasn't right. "THIS ISN'T GODDAMN RIGHT!" I yelled to a particular no one.

Oh yeah, that felt a lot better. Siging, I kicked off my shoes, and ran up to the second floor and into my bedroom. I've bought my own house once I saved up enough from playing Blitzball. I didn't want my old man around all the time, telling me about 'blitzball this, blitzball that.' I had to get away.

"But there's no way I can get away from this," I told myself. It had started to rain again. It was raining hard.

Yet somehow, that comforted me.

Flashback

_"Ahhh!" Yuna dove onto Tidus' couch during the thunder storm. She covered her ears with her hands._

_Tidus laughed. "Yuna, I think you're around Rikku too much."_

_"No, I'm fine," Yuna said, smiling. "Uh, I think I was just … surprised."_

_"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure Yuna," Tidus said, still laughing._

_Yuna playfully hit him in the arm._

_"Are you hiding things from me, Yuna?" Tidus asked. "Such as your fear of thunder?"_

_"That, you'll have to find out for yourself!" Yuna said._

_There was a flash of lightning, and a boom of thunder. Yuna dove into Tidus' arms._

_Yuna blushed, "Uh … it was surprise again."_

_Tidus held Yuna in his arms. Not that he minded anyway. "Whatever you say Yuna. Whatever you say …"_

End Flashback

NORMAL POV

_"That's it! I can't take it! I can't take it anymore!" Came Yuna's angry voice. She stood up from a desk and started walking to the front door._

_"But why, Yuna? What happened?" Tidus asked, gently._

_"This is just so … so frustrating! I'm going to go. I need air," Yuna said, starting to put on her shoes._

_"Yuna, wait!" Tidus said, grabbing her arm._

_"What?" Yuna said, in an annoyed tone._

_"I …" Tidus didn't know what to say. The old Yuna, never said anything in an annoyed tone to him. It was always a friendly one, and he always knew if it even sounded like an annoyed tone, she was just joking. "You wouldn't know where to go!"_

_"You don't need to know where to go. I'm just going to walk," Yuna said, opening the door and slamming it shut._

* * *

Whoa! Another chapter finished! Hm, what will happen to poor Tidus? And Wakka? And how's Rikku doing? And how about Lulu?So many questions, so many chapter to go D Luckily, summer is coming up, hopefully I'll be able to update a lot!

And review! You know you want to …


	5. For That I'll Use All My Might

**Wow! More reviews! And so the review replies ….**

**Gurlo09 – If it's more you want, then it's more you get! D**

**Miyu – Hah, here's a chapter so you can read more!**

**Yunie Tidus – Thanks, glad ya liked the chapter!**

**Fantasy-yunit – Sorry! I'll try to make the chapters longer. And no, I don't think you're a scary freak! XD**

**digitialgirl89 – Your wish is my command! Or … your command is my wish o.0 something like that.**

**YRPDee – Thanks for the review!**

**Flowers – Wow, this is the first FFX fic that you read? Cool! Glad you liked it! Here's your update.**

**Selma – Thanks for your review!**

**Wedding-Peach-Fan – Thank you! Aw, don't cry! )**

**Notes: I'm sorry I didn't say this before I was actually supposed to say it when I first started out this fic / But, Sin doesn't exist in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: Com'on, you know the drill, don't ya? Me no own Final Fantasy!**

**Will the words in _italics_ ever stop being thoughts?**

* * *

"Huh? What?" Tidus' eyes opened. "Morning already? Humph, what a dream. And it seemed so real."

Tidus yawned and stretched before glancing at the clock. He did a double take when he saw the time. "Ten o'clock! I'm supposed to meet Wakka at eleven!"

Hurriedly, Tidus went to his bathroom and did a quick shower. He glanced at the clock stuck on his bathroom mirror. "Ten fifteen … com'on Tidus, you can make it," he said to himself.

Brushing his teeth, Tidus tried to recall from his dream. _'It's always so weird. You can always get what happened in a bad dream so quickly, yet from a good dream … it's like you didn't even know it happened.'_ This dream was a bad dream, in Tidus' opinion. _'She was frustrated, and needed to go for a walk.'_

Spitting out his toothpaste, Tidus washed his mouth out with water. "But why?" he said. "Why was she so frustrated? Was it something I did?" Nothing could answer these questions – well at least not now. "Ten thirty!" Tidus said as he went to dress up. Not caring what he wore (which was rare) Tidus threw on a plain white shirt with blue denim jeans. He couldn't care less about his appearance, because one, he might be late for Wakka if he spent a long time deciding what to wear. Two, who the hell cared? He just needed to know Yuna was all right.

"Ten forty-five. So, it'll probably take about ten minutes to get to Luca Hospital … so we'll probably be there around ten fifty-five…" Tidus said to himself. Grabbing his car keys and locking his houses door, he ran out and drove to Wakka's house. When he arrived, Tidus got out of his car and knocked on Wakka's door.

The door opened, and there stood Wakka with a surprised look on his face. "Oh. Uhh... hi Tidus. Come on in."

Tidus stepped in. He gave Wakka a strange look. "Wakka?"

"Yeah, brudda?" Wakka said, walking into the hallway that leads to his bedroom.

"… You woke up late, didn't you?" Tidus was totally on to him.

"Uh … no! Why would you think such a thing, ya? I was up early!" Wakka said, clearly lying.

Tidus didn't say anything, but continued to stare at Wakka.

"…Okay, okay! I woke up late, ya!" Wakka confessed. "And you? You, Tidus, the one who has been known to sleep until three in the afternoon, woke up early?"

"Uhh …" Tidus quickly changed the subject. "So, are you almost ready? We got to see if Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku are okay."

"Don't change the—" Wakka was about to say.

"Okay, I slept in, but at least I'm here on time!" Tidus pointed out.

Wakka just rolled his eyes, "I'll be ready in a second, ya?" he said as he disappeared into his bedroom.

Tidus still stood there by the doorway. Wakka couldn't take more then ten minutes, right?

Wrong.

Ten minutes later, Tidus could hear the shower water pouring down in the bathroom. Tidus eyes widened. _'He's going to wash his hair? Then, he's going to have to redo it, again? I know how much gel that takes! It's gonna take forever for him to style it!'_

Tidus ran to the bathroom door and pounded on it. "Wakka! Get out of that shower! It'll take you forever to style it again!'

After much persuasion and bickering, Tidus somehow got Wakka out of the bathroom, with his hair just a little wet.

* * *

Again, Tidus drove to the Luca Hospital. Somehow, he was somewhat calmer then he was yesterday, and wasn't going as fast. 

But still, he was faster then the speed he should be going.

"Tidus, don't you remember the conversation we had yesterday?" Wakka asked.

This relaxed Tidus a little, "Yeah." He said, and continued driving.

* * *

They reached Luca Hospital, and went back to rooms two-hundred-one and two-hundred-two. They would check on Rikku in room two-hundred-six later. 

Shelinda was in Yuna's room, sitting next to her bed.

Tidus' face, once again, paled. "How is she, Doctor Shelinda?" he felt like one of those people in those soap operas that he only sees on the television. But now this was happening to him in real life.

And Yevon, it didn't feel great.

Shelinda actually smiled. "She's doing all right. Well, besides the fact that she has some cuts and bruises, and also the amnesia. But other then that, she's fine."

'Fine? She's fine? Having amnesia is fine?' Tidus wondered in his head. 'Ah, well I guess Doctor Shelinda has handled patients with stuff worse then amnesia.'

"How long will Yuna have to stay here?" Tidus questioned.

"I'd figure at least two weeks," Shelinda replied. "You know, just to make sure everything will be all right."

Tidus nodded. "Did she remember anything at all?"

Shelinda shook her head. "I haven't asked yet. She's still asleep."

A nurse came inside Yuna's room. "Doctor Shelinda, Ms. Rikku Alon has woken up. Would you like to check in with her? Or stay with Ms. Yuna Lesca?"

"Since Ms. Lesca is still asleep, I'll check on Ms. Alon," Shelinda told both Tidus and the nurse.

"Yes, doctor," the nurse replied.

"Would you make sure that they get their proper breakfast?" Shelinda asked the nurse.

"Yes, doctor," she said again, and left.

Shelinda smiled at Tidus. "Notify me when she wakes up. You know where Ms. Alon's room is, do you not?"

Tidus nodded his head again.

Shelinda went out of the room, and softly closed the door behind her.

Tidus sighed and sunk into a chair.

* * *

TIDUS POV

It always seemed that whenever something good happens to you, it's followed by something bad that happens to you. A run of good luck was followed by a run of bad luck. You get an A plus on your science exam, or whatever, and you get a C minus on the next. Or worse.

It was kinda like that with Yuna.

Yuna – she was one of the best things that came into my life.

She was my best friend. She was beautiful, smart, funny …

Hold it.

This seemed weird. I started feeling... something towards Yuna. Whatever. I'll just shake it off. My mom, when I was little, always told me that sometimes you don't realize how much you love someone or something until they're gone.

It was probably this way with Yuna … wasn't it?

* * *

NORMAL POV

Yuna opened her eyes. Once again, Tidus was staring into emerald green and sapphire eyes.

And Yuna stared back at his cerulean blue ones.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked, softly.

She flinched however, remembering what happened yesterday.

"Yuna. Yuna, I'm sorry, I –"

"Oh! She's awake?" Shelinda cut in. "Oh, good! Now, why didn't you tell me? Good thing I heard you!"

Tidus sighed and looked behind him. "Sorry. I uh … kinda forgot?"

"That's quite all right," Shelinda smiled. "Ms. Lesca …" she said as she came to Yuna's bedside again.

"How do you feel?" Shelinda asked, gently.

Yuna thought carefully before she answered. "Okay, I guess."

"How about your—" again, Tidus was cut off.

"Tidus, may I speak to you outside for a moment?" Shelinda asked.

Tidus nodded and went outside.

"You must not intimidate Yuna. She doesn't seem to remember you, so if you suddenly cut in, or anything like that, she might be afraid of you then," Shelinda explained. "And, considering how worried you really are, I don't think you want that to happen. Understood?"

"Understood," Tidus said weakly.

Shelinda walked back inside with Tidus right behind her.

"Ms. Lesca, is it all right if I ask you a few questions?" Shelinda asked.

Tidus just sat down in a chair, not saying a word, but following Yuna's every move.

"Um, I guess so," Yuna replied.

"All right," Shelinda started her questions. "What is … the last thing you remember?"

_'Pleaseremember me Yuna ... please ...'_Tidus thought in his head.

Yuna closed her eyes. "I remember … nothing. Nothing seems to come to mind."

"That's—" Shelinda started to comfort, but Yuna wouldn't hear of it.

"Nothing! Nothing comes to mind!" she said again, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I want to remember! I really do! I just … can't!"

"Yuna, calm down!" Shelinda told her. "Please. Calm down. It is all right."

Watching Yuna cry was tearing Tidus up inside. And all he could do was watch. That was all, or else Yuna would be afraid of him. Or so Shelinda says.

* * *

Flashback

_Tidus found Yuna standing on the shore of the Besaid Beach. She was sitting on the sand, near the waves. Yuna appeared to be crying, but Tidus couldn't tell. He could only see her back. She was only fifteen, as was Tidus._

_Tidus walked over without trying to make a sound, and sat next to Yuna._

_"Whatcha up to?" he asked._

_Yuna looked back at him, startled that someone saw her on the beach. She was the only one there, "Oh, nothing," she replied as she quickly wiped away your tears._

_"Oh, then why aren't you at Lulu's house? She was looking for you," Tidus replied. He knew it was just 'nothing.' And mostly, when someone says nothingit usually isn'tjust **nothing**. There's got to be a whole lot of something going on in Yuna's head._

_Yuna mentally slapped herself. This whole ordeal made her forget that she was going to visit Lulu's house to practice her black magic! "Oh! Um … uh, I think I, maybe, forgot?" Yuna laughed nervously._

_"Yuna?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What's wrong? I know there's something that is," Tidus told her._

_Knowing there was no way to get around this, she told him everything. "Seymour … I … he … Dona … she …" there was no way to explain. She didn't know how to finish what she started. Thinking about what had happened that day, she started to cry again. She continued to cry, even though she felt arms encircle her waist._

_It was Tidus' arms. It was only a friendly hug, in Yuna's opinion, but she wished it could've been something more … She felt so alone right now. She needed someone, anyone._

_"It's all right Yuna. Don't cry, please?" Tidus asked her._

_Yuna cried into his chest, "It's too hard to not cry, Tidus. Seymour, he …" she sobbed._

_'Seymour?' Tidus thought in his head. 'Seymour was making Yuna cry? I always hated him, the first time I laid eyes on him. I knew he was up to trouble, somehow. Now what has he done?'_

_"He … he came up to me today, while I was at the grocery store to, you know, get some food for myself," Yuna explained._

_Yuna's mother had died of cancer, when she was only twelve. Braska, her father, never died, but was always traveling around Spira due to his occupation – teaching the white and black magics to Spirans. But one day, when he was supposed to come home, Braska never did. Yuna just figured that the black magic got to him, and he used it too violently. Yuna never thought about it much._

_"Yeah?" Tidus urged her to go on._

_"And … and while I was getting some meat, he came up to me. I don't know what really happened. He just came up to me and said 'Yuna. I don't think I love you anymore. And a relationship … shouldn't exist if one does not love the other.' And he just walked away! He just walked away! Without comforting me, without telling me why the hell this just happened …" Yuna stopped to catch her breath._

_Tidus understood why Yuna was so upset. Who wouldn't?_

_Yuna continued, "When I was finally done at the grocery store, I decided to take the airship to Macalania Woods, to clear my mind. I was about to go the spring, to hear the water, and I saw Seymour there! I was about to go up to him to ask why he didn't love me anymore when …" Yuna trailed off._

_"When what?" Tidus asked. He had stopped hugging Yuna, so she could continue with her story._

_"I saw Dona with him. Kissing him. Hugging him. Touching him in every way, ways I don't feel comfortable speaking about. Yevon, it was the most **disgusting** thing I have ever seen in my life, so far."_

_Tidus eyes widened, "So that's why he cancelled hanging out with you for the last three weeks! He was with …"_

_Yuna didn't want to hear it anymore, so she plainly stated, "Exactly."_

_Tidus brought Yuna into a hug again, "Don't worry Yuna. You were too good for him anyways. I'm sure there's someone out there that's meant for you."_

_Yuna just cried once more._

End Flashback

* * *

Tidus winced at the memory. Yuna had been upset for the next few weeks after that. Very upset, even depressed, maybe? Or maybe depressed was too strong of a word … 

Tidus felt now just what he felt like then. Except now, he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was watch Yuna cry.

_'Isn't there something wrong with this picture?'_ Tidus thought to himself.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Sorry for the wait. I tried to make it a bit longer this time, but I know it still might be short. Review, review revieewwww! D**

**Also, check out my other story, "Forbidden Love!"**


	6. Just Promise You'll Stand By My Side

**Yay! I'd like to thank you all for the reviews again. Yep, keep reviewing, and there will be more chapters! XD**

**FFan – Thank you! Hopefully you'll be reading more with this chapter:)**

**Yunie Tidus – Maybe she will remember him, maybe she won't! But I hate bad endings.**

**YRPDee – Thank you! I'll try to hurry with new chapters.**

**Wedding-Peach-Fan – Ahhhh! Don't cry:( Thanks for reading my other story, and yes, I have read your stories as well!**

**Chocolatlove – Wow! One of the better FFX stories? I'm really … hmm, what's the word? Flattered:D**

**Fantasy-yunit – Sup sup sup! Yeah, its long, yay! And that's okay for not reviewing earlier :D **

ElleRikku – Continuing now! Thanks for the review ;)

**Selma – Really? Well, thanks!**

**Flowers – Thank you! I WILL keep at it!**

**Notes: Notes? Notes? No Notes:) Just the words in italics are thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I will, never will, never did, own Final Fantasy or its characters. Gosh, would I really be writing a fic of Final Fantasy if I OWN IT?**

* * *

'_Yes. There is something _very _wrong with this picture.'_ Tidus continued thinking. Yuna had stopped crying, after Shelinda had told her that it was all right. _'Ha, Shelinda probably said _"It's all right Yuna. Don't cry." _about twenty or so times.'_

Shelinda got up when Yuna had stopped crying. "Yes, I think Yuna should be home in two weeks. Maybe more. Like I said, it depends on how she is during the next two weeks. If something comes up, then she'll have to stay longer."

Tidus simply nodded. "Okay. I understand."

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to check on Ms. Alon," Shelinda told him.

Again, Tidus simply nodded.

Shelinda sighed. "Don't worry Tidus. I'm pretty sure Yuna will be fine. She has retrograde amnesia, which means she can't remember much before the car crash. Since she hit her head pretty hard, the trauma is a bit severe. She will be fine in a few weeks, maybe months."

Tidus looked up from the ground. "Months? You mean, my best friend won't be able to remember me for MONTHS?"

Shelinda sighed. Yes, wasn't that what she just said? Maybe this guy needed therapy or counseling …

"Yes. Hopefully not months. Her memory may return in a few weeks. You see, when she does start to remember, she'll start to remember older memories first. Memories from maybe when she was a baby, a young child, a pre-teen, a teenager."

'_I met Yuna when we were six or so. Maybe almost seven. Then, according to what Doctor Shelinda says, she'll remember me in a few weeks. A few weeks, Tidus. You can make it. Right?'_

"Then, she'll remember more recent memories, like now. Maybe all of her memory will then be recovered. So you see Tidus, Yuna will be just fine."

'_See? She'll be just fine … just a few weeks Tidus. C'mon, can you make it or not?'_

"Tidus?"

'_Maybe I can hasten the process of her memories being recovered. You know, make her look through photo albums or something?'_

"Tidus!"

'_Yeah, that might work.'_

"TIDUS!" Shelinda almost yelled.

Tidus snapped out of his daze. "Huh? I mean, yes?"

"Did you hear what I just said?" Shelinda said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course I did! She'll remember her recent memories, then her old ones," Tidus said, almost triumphantly.

Shelinda sighed in relief. Good, she didn't need to explain that whole thing over and over again. "All right. If you want to talk to Yuna, go ahead, but don't do anything that will scare the lights out of her."

'_Me? Scare the lights out of _Yuna? _Hah. Yeah right.'_

* * *

"Doctor Shelinda, Ms. Rikku Alon has eaten her breakfast already," a nurse informed her.

"Good. She is still awake, is that correct?" Shelinda asked in return.

"Yes, she is, Doctor," the nurse answered.

Shelinda nodded. Like she did with Yuna, she sat by Rikku's bedside in a chair. "How are you feeling, Ms. Alon?"

Rikku yawned, "All right, I guess. My legs, arms, and chest still hurt though."

Because Rikku was sitting next to Lulu, who was on the left of the car, she didn't get hurt as much as Lulu and Yuna did. The left side of the car had hit the cement island, and Lulu and Yuna's heads – and bodies – had slammed against that. Rikku had been a bit luckier, yes, she did fly forward in her seat, but she didn't hit a _cement _island. But still, Rikku did get a few cuts and bruises. She had gotten the bruises from flying forward from her seat and hitting the dashboard, and had gotten the cuts by the flying window pieces.

Considering what Yuna got, however, Rikku should've been down on her knees thanking Yevon – though she _was _Al Bhed. But Rikku didn't know what happened to Lulu and Yuna. She knew they probably got injured, badly however. She wanted to ask.

"Doctor Shelinda, are Yunie and Lulu all right?"

Shelinda bit her lip. "Well, Lulu Palena is all right. She does have bruises and cuts, a lot more then you have, actually. Especially on her side. Luckily, there is no trauma, or anything like that."

Rikku smiled, "But what about Yunie?"

Shelinda sighed. How was she going to tell Rikku about this? She knew Rikku was Yuna's cousin. Rikku was probably going to be even more devastated then Tidus (since they were actually related) if that was even possible.

"Yuna … Yuna Lesca has bruises and cuts on her side as well. However … that's not the only thing that has happened to her."

Rikku's eyes widened, and she clutched the blanket that lay over her. "Is it something … really bad?"

Shelinda sighed. "Yes, Ms. Alon. I'm afraid it is."

"Well, what is it? Tell me!"

"Ms. Lesca … she has amnesia," Really. Was there a nicer way to put it? Yevon help her!

Rikku laughed nervously. "Haha! I thought you said Yunie had amnesia! I'm sorry, something must be wrong with my ears. What did you say?"

Oh, yes. What a major breakdown Rikku was going to have.

"Ms. Lesca, your cousin, has gotten amnesia. Retrograde amnesia, to be exact. Which means that she can't remember much that happened before the car crash," Shelinda braced herself for the impact that Rikku was going to cause.

Apparently, Rikku's Al Bhed language has not left her. "Fryd … dra … RAMM? Yuna? YSHACEY? Oui ryja KUD du pa gettehk sa!" ("What the hell? Yuna? AMNESIA? You have GOT to be kidding me!")

Shelinda was relieved. Sure she knew Rikku was mad – actually mad was an understatement. Shocked? Outrageous? Most likely. But Rikku was talking – actually, screaming – in Al Bhed, and Shelinda didn't understand Al Bhed. Thank Yevon that she didn't know what sort of … things … Rikku could be saying.

Shelinda let Rikku scream in Al Bhed. She couldn't shush her. Shelinda simply closed the door so she wouldn't wake the other patients.

Rikku just sat straight up on her hospital bed and cried. Yuna would not remember her, according to Shelinda! "Pid Yunie ec so pacd vneaht! Yht so luiceh! Cra ryc du nasaspan sa! Fa'na vysemo!" ("But Yunie is my best friend! And my cousin! She has to remember me! We're family!")

Shelinda explained to Rikku what she had said to Tidus. That Yuna was going to be fine in a few months, but they could hope that she would be better in only a few weeks. She explained that Yuna was going to remember her memories soon enough.

"Do you think you could hold out for a few weeks or months?" Shelinda had asked.

Rikku looked at her like she was crazy. "No! Hu! I can hardly last three days! I love Yunie, I really do! Besides Brother and Pops, she's the only close family I have …"

Shelinda felt sympathy for her. "I'm sorry Rikku. I really am. We'll try to see that we'll do the best for Ms. Lesca … Would you like to be alone?"

Rikku nodded. "Yes, if that is all right."

Shelinda closed the door behind her. Yevon was she ever glad to get out there! Yeah, she couldn't understand Al Bhed, but who _knew _what Rikku was saying? She could've been blaming Yevon on the whole thing!

And Shelinda believed in Yevon very much. She was getting too old for handling jobs like these.

* * *

Shelinda opened the door to room two-hundred-two. Wakka was standing by Lulu, talking to her in a soothing voice.

"Lu, I promise everything will be all right, ya? Sure you have bruises and stuff on your side, but they'll heal in no time, ya!" Wakka told her.

"Wakka … these are serious bruises. It will take a while for these to heal," Lulu told him.

"Ah, stop being so negative!"

Shelinda cleared her throat, indicating that she was there.

Wakka looked up, as did Lulu.

"Oh, eh, hello Doctor Shelinda!" Wakka greeted.

"Yes. It's good to see you again," Lulu told her.

"It's nice to see you two. How are you, Ms. Palena? How do you feel?" Shelinda asked.

"Hurting on the side, as usual," Lulu said in a grim voice. "Really hurting."

Shelinda examined Lulu's side. "Don't lean on this side so much. Try to lie straight on your back. That might help."

Lulu obeyed Shelinda's orders. "Yes. I'll try, thank you."

"Doctor Shelinda? Are Yuna and Rikku okay?" Wakka asked. He knew that Yuna had amnesia, but maybe Tidus was just bluffing.

Here we go again. Lulu and Wakka weren't related to Yuna, but hey, they were best friends. And, as far as she knew, Lulu and Wakka did not know any Al Bhed. Shelinda was going to have to brace herself. Hard. Screaming out words in English. Oh, Yevon. Why didn't she become a teacher or something instead! She didn't like going through this part where the family or friends had to go through the stage where the scream: "WHAT? She/he has _WHAT?_"

Might as well say the bad news first … no, should she say the good news first? Ah. Whatever.

"Well … Ms. Yuna Lesca … she's a bit worse then you and Ms. Alon," Shelinda said. Lulu lifted an eyebrow.

"But Ms. Alon is all right! She haw few bruises and cuts."

Wakka looked down to the floor. Tidus told the truth. Not that Wakka didn't believe Tidus; he just didn't like a situation where one of his friends wouldn't even remember him, Lulu, Rikku, or Tidus.

"I'm glad Rikku is all right. But what happened to Yuna?" Lulu questioned.

"She … has amnesia, Ms. Palena," Shelinda decided to just get it over with. "We're not sure how long it will take for her to recover her memories, but it will at least take a few weeks."

Lulu's eyes widened. She didn't yell, unlike Rikku. Shelinda quietly thanked Yevon. But who knew what was going through Lulu's mind?

"Would you … like me to leave you alone for a while?" Shelinda asked.

"Yes. That would be nice. I would like to talk to Wakka for a while, if I may," Lulu replied.

Again, Shelinda closed the door behind her as she walked out.

"Wakka. Have you seen Yuna? Does she really have … amnesia?" Lulu asked him. She may not have said it, but she was truly worried for Yuna.

"Yuna? Nah, haven't seen her," Wakka said.

Lulu got immediately curious. Haven't seen her? Why not? "Why haven't you seen her?"

Wakka grinned – a goofy grin, in Lulu's opinion. "While you were still lying here, not awake yet, I just stayed her, ya? Just in case you did wake up or something. I … didn't really have time for Yuna while I was staying here all the time, ya?"

Lulu smiled. So Wakka did care for her.

"But I knew anyway. Tidus told me, ya?" Wakka told Lulu. "But I don't know how Yuna is. Like I said, I haven't seen her, ya?"

"Well, go see her!"

Wakka blinked. "What? Why? And leave you?"

Lulu inwardly rolled her eyes. "Go see Yuna, see if she's okay, and then tell me. You can still walk. And Rikku too!"

"Oh right! Right," Wakka headed out the door.

"About two days, and he still doesn't know how Yuna is. He just sat here next to the bed seeing if I would wake up. Typical Wakka," Lulu said to herself.

* * *

Tidus was talking to Shelinda outside Yuna's room. "Shouldn't I or you tell the principal of Besaid High School that Lulu, Rikku, and Yuna are going to be gone for the next few weeks?"

"Already taken care of this morning. Your school is notified, don't worry," Shelinda assured. "But you, Tidus, still have to go to school. I hope you did not keep your hopes up."

Tidus groaned inside. He wanted to make sure that Yuna was all right, not worry over some upcoming science test that he had on Thursday. He barely studied for the stupid science test! And today was Sunday!

Tidus then noticed Wakka suddenly standing next to them. "Wakka! How's Lulu?"

"She's fine. A bit better then Yuna, I guess, ya?" Wakka asked.

Tidus cringed, though he didn't know why. That _was _true. Lulu and Rikku were in a better state then Yuna was.

"Is it okay to see Yuna?" Wakka asked Shelinda.

"Sure. Just don't scare her," Shelinda warned.

"Leave it to me, ya?" Wakka was confident. He was too confident that Yuna wasn't going to get frightened by him. Tidus followed Wakka into Yuna's room.

"Don't do anything stupid, Wakka," Tidus whispered to him. "Yuna doesn't know us right now. It's like we're some strangers off the street."

Yuna was still awake when the two entered the room. She stared at Wakka and Tidus. "Um … hi?"

"Hey Yuna!" Wakka introduced himself again. "I'm Wakka, and before this whole car crash thing, we used to be friends, ya?"

Yuna's eyes lowered to the ground. _'Why can't these memories just come flowing back to me? Now another person I don't know has come in, and I'm sure there are a lot more of people out there that I've forgotten …'_

But Yuna smiled anyway. "Oh. I see … so, I'm guessing you and Tidus were friends too?"

'_Wakka seems to actually be communicating with Yuna. I would've, if Shelinda didn't stop me. Ah, well, maybe it was for my own good anyway.'_ Tidus thought to himself.

"Ya! You, Tidus, Lulu, Rikku, and I are all friends! You'll meet Lulu and Rikku when they get better, ya?" Wakka said.

"I'll look forward to that," Yuna replied, and she smiled, even though behind her smile she was only confused.

"Don't worry, Yuna," Tidus stepped in. "You'll like them. I promise."

* * *

**All right! Chapter six is finished! Three cheers! XD Or make that six cheers. Whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry if it's bad! Please review! **

And don't forget, I have another story called "Forbidden Love." Check out that story, only if you want to:)


	7. You Could've Died

**Thank you again to the reviewers! How many times must I thank you? How many times do you WANT me to thank you? O.o**

**Bbychrangel – Thank you! I'll try to hurry.**

**Cluck the Chickin – Really? Well I love your review:D**

**Fantasy-yunit – Yes, I updated. Amazing, isn't it? Of course Wakka can say 'ya' a lot! He's WAKKA! XD**

**Digitalgirl89 – It might take a while! Or maybe not. Who knows?**

**BlueEyedRikku and ChloKes – Yes. Sad, indeed. XD I'm updating now!**

**Yunie Tidus – Thank you! I hate Tidus and Yuna being apart as well … wait that might've given away what might happen. Forget I said anything.**

**X1life1love – Maybe she will! Or maybe she won't!**

**Selma – Thank thank thank thank thank you for the review!**

**xxx-dreamer – Maybe she'll remember soon. Don't worry. I hate unhappy endings.**

**YRPDee – Wow! Obsessed, huh? Thanks!**

**Notes: Words in _italics _are thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Heh, decided to keep it short and simple this time.**

**Enjoy the fic.**

* * *

"_Don't worry Yuna," Tidus stepped in. "You'll like them. I promise."_

Yuna looked up at Tidus. "Yes. If you promise then, I can't wait to meet them."

"Anyways, how ya feeling, Yuna?" Wakka asked her. He wanted to know, and Lulu wanted to know as well.

Yuna paused. _'Everyone's been asking that. I feel so sore all over though. My head sort of hurts too.' _She thought to herself.

"Uh, I'm feeling all right. Just, um, sore," Yuna said. The last thing she wanted was to worry anyone.

"Hey, that's just like Lulu, ya?" Wakka said, now turning to Tidus. "She's just sore as well. Maybe Yuna will be able to come back home soon enough, huh?"

Tidus glared at Wakka. Wakka knew that glare. He knew that glare well. Tidus always put it on when he thought that whatever the person just said was probably one of the most _stupidest _things in Spira ever said. Wakka braced himself for the impact Tidus was going to say.

"Wakka, she has amnesia for Yevon's sake. How could she come back really soon?" Tidus asked.

That wasn't the worst things that Tidus ever said back, but still Wakka decided it was best not to answer. In fact, he decided it was best that he wasn't in the same room with Tidus right now. He thought that Tidus needed to cool off a bit.

"Eh … I'm going to go see how Rikku's doing …" Wakka slipped out of the room.

"…. He seems nice," Yuna stated, talking to Tidus, but not making any eye contact with him.

"Yeah, he is," Tidus answered, not exactly knowing what to say to Yuna. He was a bit afraid. He didn't want Yuna to think that he was some sort of bad guy.

"So, um, Lulu and Rikku. They are girls, right?" Yuna asked.

"Does Lulu and Rikku sound like a boy name to you?" Tidus asked back, a hint of humor in his voice. His mood seemed to change dramatically.

Yuna smiled slightly. "They could be, you know."

"Well, they are girls. And Rikku is your cousin. She's Al Bhe—wait. Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this right now," Tidus said thoughtfully. "Wouldn't want to confuse you while you're steal healing from the … um, accident."

Yuna nodded. "I understand."

"Hey, listen," Tidus said. "I know you were sort of lying to Wakka about how you felt."

Yuna's head jerked up and she stared at Tidus. "How would you know?"

"I'm your best friend Yuna," Tidus said, smiling. "I mean, we met when we were six or seven years old. After spending so much time with you, you just realize when your friend is lying, you know?"

* * *

Flashback

_Yuna, Tidus, and Lulusat in the kitchen of Lulu's house. Lulu, Yuna, and Tidus were the only ones there, however. Wakka and Rikku were absent. The trio were studying for a huge upcoming math test, which would definitely effect their grade by a lot._

"_All right. I think that just about wraps it up. Do you both think you're ready?" Lulu asked Yuna and Tidus._

"_Yeah. I think so. Thanks for letting us stay over at your house to study, Lulu," Tidus answered._

_Yuna didn't say anything._

"_Yuna?" Lulu looked at her._

_Yuna still didn't reply. She was staring down at the kitchen floor, with her eyes closed._

"…_Yuna?" Lulu tried again._

_Tidus could see that Lulu wasn't getting anywhere. He cleared his throat, and then yelled, "YUUUNAAAAAA!"_

"_Oh!" Yuna got so startled that she fell out of her chair and down to the kitchen floor._

_Tidus blinked at her. "Heh, didn't notice that would surprise you so much. Sorry about that."_

_Yuna glared at Tidus. "You could have done it a bit softer. I mean, a _lot _softer."_

"_Yuna, you were so spaced out that I had to do something else," Tidus explained to her._

"_Are you all right?" Lulu asked Yuna. "You seem a bit … off."_

_Yuna paused for a while. "Uh, don't worry, I'm fine. I, um, I'm just trying to remember everything that we need … that we need to know for the test."_

_Lulu and Tidus stared at her._

"_What?" Yuna asked, nervously._

_Lulu just shook her head and started pushing Yuna and Tidus out of her house. "All right. Well, if you excuse me, I need to start getting ready for tomorrow. Since tomorrow is the test, and all. Goodbye."_

_And out the door they were._

"_I didn't know Lulu was that … persistent," Tidus remarked._

_Yuna only nodded._

"_Yuna, are you all right?" Tidus asked. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Lulu's right. You are a bit off."_

_Yuna gave Tidus a weak smile. "Um, of course I'm all right. R-really."_

_Tidus shook his head. "No, you're not. You're not the Yuna I know, Yuna. The Yuna I knew doesn't say 'um' or 'uh' in most of her sentence. She's quiet, but isn't _this _quiet. And she certainly tells her best friend if she has any problems."_

_Yuna thought hard about Tidus' words. "I guess you're right Tidus. I'm just really worried about this test. I'm not having a great grade right now, and if I fail this test then who knows what will happen to my grade …"_

"_Don't worry about it, Yuna, we studied really hard, don't you think so?" Tidus asked her._

"_Yeah, I guess so. Still, I'm worried," Yuna admitted._

"_If you say that, then it will happen," Tidus said. "Just believe in yourself. And just remember everything we studies today, of course."_

_The two were walking to their homes, with Yuna in front of Tidus. After Tidus' sentence, Yuna stopped. Tidus didn't notice, and almost ran into her._

"_Gaah! Yuna, why'd you stop like that? You really have to say something when you just stop all of a sudden, you know," Tidus told her._

_Yuna didn't say anything, but she turned around and showed him a big smile. Then she hugged him right then and there. "Thank you so much, Tidus. You're right. I should believe in myself."_

End Flashback

* * *

"Hmm. Well I guess you have a point there. Knowing someone that long can really have an impact in your life, I suppose," Yuna said.

"Mmhmm," Tidus said, just thinking about that time in his life.

"Wait … we've known each other since we were six?" Yuna suddenly said. "That long? I … that's a long … wait, how old am I now?"

Tidus smiled. "You're seventeen. Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and myself are all seventeen as well."

Yuna gasped. "Eleven or ten years?"

"Your math skills are excellent, Yuna."

Yuna still couldn't believe it. "That … long …? Well, when did I meet Lulu, Rikku, and Wakka?"

'_Should I tell her now, or later? Like I said, I don't want to confuse her. But maybe now, so she'll understand and maybe trust Lulu, Rikku, and Wakka better.'_ Tidus thought.

"Well, you met Lulu when we started second grade. She was in the same class as we were, so you got to know her well. Eventually, you became best friends," Tidus explained.

Yuna nodded.

"You met Wakka, at a field trip we had because Lulu already knew him and introduced Wakka to us. But we didn't get to know Wakka as well as we could because he was in a different class as we were. In third grade, though, we were all in the same class. We became a group and we were inseparable."

"Wow," Yuna smiled.

"You didn't meet Rikku, your cousin, until you were fifteen, though. You didn't even know you were cousins until Rikku came from Bikainel Desert to Besaid. Rikku immediately recognized you somehow, and then told you that she and you were cousins. You nearly fainted from surprise!" Tidus laughed, remembering that day clearly.

"Me? Faint from surprise?" Yuna seemed surprised right now. "Just because I saw a cousin I never met before?"

"What, you're not telling me that's not surprising, are you? Besides, you didn't know that you had any other relatives besides your mother and … father …" Tidus said, realizing that someone was going to have to tell her what happened to her mother and father.

"What? Oh, where are they?" Yuna asked. "My parents, I mean."

"Umm … we can talk about that later …" Tidus decided not to tell Yuna about that now. She seemed a bit happier then she was anyway, and he didn't want to break that mood.

Yuna blinked up at him.

"Heh, anyways, after you suddenly realized that Rikku wasn't lying about being cousins and all, you guys became inseparable too. So, here we are, at seventeen, one big group of friends."

"You have to tell me everything about what we did!" Yuna seemed a bit excited about hearing old memories.

"Don't worry Yuna, you'll understand everything as soon as you get out of here," Tidus assured her.

Yuna smiled. _'Maybe this Tidus guy isn't so bad after all.'_

* * *

"'Ey Rikku! How are ya?"

Rikku looked up to the person who had just entered her room. "Wakka!"

"Yep, it's me. How you doin?" Wakka asked her.

Rikku shrugged. "I guess I'm fine. I'm not that hurt, I guess I'm sort of lucky."

"You sure are, ya? Have you heard about Yuna?"

"Yeah," Rikku said sadly. "I heard from Shelinda. How is she?"

"Who? Shelinda?" Wakka asked, confused.

"No, you idiot! How's Yunie?" Rikku asked again. "You did see her, right? Well, I guess you should've by now. I mean you can actually walk!"

"Yeah, I just saw her today," Wakka said. "She said she was fine except for soreness, ya?"

"WHAT? Only SORENESS? Shelinda LIED to me?" Rikku yelled.

"No! No! I mean, besides the amnesia thing, ya? She has soreness plus the amnesia I guess. She probably just didn't want to worry us or something," Wakka reasoned.

"That sounds a lot like the Yunie that I know," Rikku commented.

"Ya, I guess so. Maybe she still is the same Yuna, she just doesn't remember who we are. It's nice to know that it's still Yuna, I guess, ya?"

Rikku nodded in reply.

"Anyways, I promised Lulu that I was going to tell her how you and Yuna felt. I better be going back to her. See ya later Rikku!"

"Wait!" Rikku cried. She didn't even ask about Lulu yet! However, Wakka didn't hear her. Rikku thought hard. She really wanted to know how Lulu was feeling. She saw an apple near her bed and took it in her hand. She then threw the apple at Wakka's head, hitting him right in the center of the back of his head.

Rikku smiled. "Ry! Pimmcaoa!" ("Ha! Bullseye!")

Wakka stared back at her. "What was that for, ya?"

"You didn't hear me! How is Lulu?"

"You could've just yelled or something! Not hit me by an apple, ya?" Wakka countered.

Rikku just rolled her eyes. "How is Lulu?"

"She's fine. She's just sore, like you. She has a few cuts too, ya? Now next time, DON'T THROW AN APPLE AT ME, YA?"

Rikku seemed a bit taken back. "Uhh … yes sir."

* * *

"…Yuna's fine, well, that's at least what she says, ya? She says that she's just sore," Wakka was explaining to Lulu what he had seen.

Lulu shook her head. "That sounds just like Yuna. Not worrying us."

"That's what Rikku said too, ya? Oh, and Rikku's fine except she's sore and she has some cuts. Good thing she sat on the right side, ya? Or else she could've been hurt just like you were," Wakka reported.

"I'm glad at least Rikku is fine."

"Yevon, you should be glad that all three of you alive!" a new voice came.

"Huh?" Wakka looked toward the door of the room. Tidus was standing there, leaning on the doorframe.

"Tidus? Why aren't you with Yuna? Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on her?" Lulu said.

"Hello to you too, Lulu," Tidus grinned.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"Shelinda wanted to examine Yuna again. So I just left the room while she was examining her," Tidus explained.

"Tidus is right, Lulu. We should all be thankful that you, Rikku, and Yuna are still alive," Wakka agreed.

"I do agree, Wakka. But some are luckier then others," Lulu told him.

"Ya, no argument there," Wakka took a seat on a chair and leaned back on it. "So, what should we do now?"

Tidus closed his eyes. "Just sit and pray that everything that will be all right in the end, Wakka. Just sit and pray."

* * *

**Another chapter finished! Yay! So. Yuna is so obvious when she's lying, huh? I wonder if I'm like that … hmm … but now Yuna thinks Tidus won't be so bad after all! Isn't that a good thing? XP **

**Next chapter! Here's a very small preview.**

_I had it. I had that weird dream again. You know, the one with Yuna running away saying she's had enough? It's sort of freaking me out. What had Yuna had enough of? It's so unclear … I want answers …I want to know why. Sure it's just a dream, but aren't dreams a sign of the future? Aren't they sometimes?_

**END PREVIEW! Yay for previews. So "he" has the dream again, huh? Yes. Not that I don't know any of this. Or do I? **

Well, if you want to understand (Which you probably want to) please review review review!


	8. To Trust You More,

**Again, thank you to all my reviewers! You guys rock my world! Or fanfic world. Whatever …**

**LemoN-X-DroP – I like your new name! Bloody lunatic … yes, you may have. Haha, just kidding. Thanks for your review!**

**Akimalynn – Actually, it's the dream Tidus had already. So it's nothing new. Or is it?**

**Bbychrangel – Thanks! I don't think I was able to update as soon as I could, but hey, I updated! Better late then never!**

**Digitalgirl89 – Yeah, she's getting used to Tidus now. That's a good thing. Yay for good things!**

**Cluck the Chickin – Yeah. Keep on thinking! Or just read and see what it turns out to be. **

**xNoellex – I didn't update sooner this time! DON'T KILL ME:(**

**xxx-dreamer – Yep. I wanted the reviewers to do that anyway. Haha.**

**Wedding-Peach-Fan – Me too! I hope she comes home soon too and I – wait. I should know what's going on with her! **

**Selma – Yep, you're right. I never really saw chapters that made out a 'poem' or something, so I was like "why not?"**

**Sakura Mei Yunalesca – She'll get to know Tidus more when she leaves. Or maybe she'll just start detesting him more! Just wait and see! ;)**

**Flowers – Mayyybee … it really depends on the number of reviews. I have this 'secret number' and if I get more reviews then that 'secret number' you get a small preview. If you don't, well, no preview for you! ;) Aren't I cruel?**

**Yunie Tidus – Haha, that's okay. I've been busy too, so I wasn't able to update sooner. Thanks for your review!**

**Notes: Well, through your reviews, it's obvious that you guys like that little preview in the bottom. I'm glad! Haha, well, in the end, you'll be able to see if you got that little preview this time! You might've! You might've not :( And don't cheat by scrolling down RIGHT NOW! XD If you do, no cookies for you! **

Anyways. Almost one page of reviews:) That's great! Same old, same old notes for this chapter. Words in _'italics' _are thoughts.

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old disclaimer as well. Me no own Final fantasy or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

_Tidus closed his eyes. "Just sit and pray that everything will be all right in the end, Wakka. Just sit and pray."_

"You're … really worried about her, aren't you?" Lulu said, looking at Tidus directly.

"You think?" Tidus said his tone a bit on the cold side. "Sorry, Lulu. Yeah. I really am worried."

"We're all worried, Tidus, ya? We'll get through this together," Wakka said, honestly.

Tidus smiled at Wakka. "Yeah. I know. Thanks Wakka."

"You're worried about something else, aren't you?" Lulu said, looking at him again.

Tidus stared at Lulu, bewildered. "How do you _know _this stuff?"

"It's just in the tone of your voice. Now, if you say what you're worried about, you may seem less worried."

"…I'm worried about this stupid science test on Thursday I have! I hardly studied for it!" Tidus admitted.

Wakka's mouth dropped wide open. "Yevon! I forgot about that test!"

Lulu's eyes narrowed. "You two seem more worried about that test more than Yuna, Rikku, or myself."

"Sorry, Lulu, but we can be worried about more then one thing. Don't feel neglected," Tidus said, joking.

Lulu narrowed her eyes even more.

Tidus decided to back off. Black magic – he really didn't want to deal with that right now. Lulu probably didn't even have enough strength to cast any kind of spell on him, but he didn't want to press his luck.

"Okay, okay, sorry, Lulu …" Tidus apologized. To himself, he whispered: "Geez …"

"What was that?" Lulu asked back.

"Oh! I think I hear Shelinda calling me … yep, she says that Yuna's examination is done … see ya later Lulu and Wakka!" Tidus said, going to the next room – Yuna's room.

* * *

Surprisingly, Yuna was laughing.

"Did … something funny happen and I didn't catch it?" Tidus asked her.

"Well, you did … er, 'catch it.' You were right in the middle of it!" Yuna said, through bits of laughter.

"What?" Tidus asked, confused.

"What you and … um, I'm guessing 'Lulu' were talking about. It was, well, funny!" Yuna said. "She doesn't seem like the person you want to mess with."

Tidus eye's widened. "We were _that_ loud?"

Yuna nodded her head, a big smile plastered on her face.

Tidus then noticed that Shelinda was gone. "Hey, where is Dr. Shelinda anyway?"

"Oh. She was done a while ago, I guess you didn't see her going down the hall to some other person's room," Yuna told him.

After Yuna said that, Tidus quickly glanced at his watch. _'Twelve o' clock. I should probably go home around three or four to start studying …'_

"Do you have to leave?" Yuna said, after he put his wrist back down.

"Not now," Tidus said. He sat down on a chair near Yuna's bed.

Yuna slowly nodded her head. "That's … good. It's so boring here all by myself …"

One of Tidus' eye brows arched up. _'The old Yuna … never really said her feelings out loud like this. Only to her most trusted friends she would … but not to some one she had just "met." Is … Yuna starting to trust me?'_

"Tidus? Tidus?" Yuna said, trying to get Tidus' attention back.

"Huh? I mean, yeah?"

"I asked if you thought so too …" Yuna said, a small smile beginning to form.

"Thought about … what?" Tidus asked. He felt like those times at school where you just 'space out' and at that same exact time, the teacher asks you for an answer and you don't know what to say … since you weren't listening.

"About if you thought that lying in a hospital bed all day would be boring too," Yuna said. The smile had formed a smirk by now.

"Oh yeah. Definitely," Tidus said, agreeing with her.

Silence swept through the room.

Yuna stared down at her hands. Then back to Tidus. She really wanted to know about her friends and what she was like before she had this 'condition' – so Shelinda calls it.

"Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why can't you tell me everything about my past now? I'll understand more, you know!" Yuna asked.

Tidus had said that he didn't want to confuse Yuna. She was still healing, but was it really going to make a difference weather he told her now or later? Would it, really? He just didn't want to take chances … not after what had happened.

"Please?" Yuna asked, putting on puppy dog eyes.

Tidus inwardly laughed. He had done that to Yuna so many times …

* * *

Flashback

_Two people were standing in Yuna Lesca's room, obviously arguing about something._

"_Please, Yuna? Please?" Ten year old Tidus pleaded._

"_No! No!" A ten year old Yuna rejected. Tidus was only a few months older then her._

"_Aw, Yuna, why not?" Tidus asked._

"_You know I don't like playing Blitzball, Tidus! I know it's a fun sport you, but for me, it's not," Yuna explained._

"_Well, what else are you gonna do?" Tidus asked, still not giving up in convincing her to play Blitzball with Wakka and himself. He knew that if Yuna played, she was going to somehow convince Lulu to play too. "Play dolls?"_

_To Tidus,Blitzball would be fun, but apparently for Yuna, it was the complete opposite._

_Yuna looked horrified. "I don't play dolls anymore, Tidus, and you know that!"_

"_Really?" Tidus asked._

"_Really!" Yuna replied back._

_Tidus smirked. "Then what's …" he started digging under Yuna's bed._

_Yuna gasped, her eyes widening. "What are you doing! Tidus?" _

Tidus didn't stop rummaging under Yuna's bed.

"Stop that right now! Stop it! This is my room!" Yuna said.

_Finally Tidus stopped. Then, giving her a big smile, he pulled his hand back out. In his hand was a 'Luca Pop Star Singer' doll. "So you don't play dolls anymore, huh?"_

_Again, Yuna had a horrified look on her face. "I … I … uh, that was under there for um, safe keeping!"_

_Tidus just stood there with a knowing look on his face._

_Yuna stood as well, defeated. Then she got down on the ground, on her knees. "Please don't tell anyone! Please!"_

"_Only if you play Blitzball with us …" Tidus said._

_For the third time that day, horror was written all over Yuna's face. Should she go play Blitzball and not let her secret of still playing dolls go out? Would it really matter if it did? She could just not go play Blitzball and not care if her secret was let out … still …_

_Tidus knew that Yuna was reconsidering. This called for drastic measures. "Please Yuna? Please?" He started doing his own puppy dog eyes at her._

_Yuna turned away. "I … I …" then she couldn't resist and looked right at Tidus. "All right, fine, Tidus. Let's go play Blitzball."_

_Yuna was defeated, Tidus won! He started cheering._

_Yuna just rolled her eyes._

_In the end, when Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu went home, Yuna held Tidus back._

"_You know what, Tidus? I really did like this day after all …"_

End Flashback

* * *

"No … I can't … I cant take chances, Yuna," Tidus explained. "I'm sorry."

Yuna sighed. "Well, it was worth a try …"

After another hour of just talking about … well, nothing in particular, Tidus finally gave in and told Yuna just the personalities of everyone. Lulu, the black mage, with a quiet and almost 'dark' personality.

Rikku, the one who almost never shuts up. She was quite the opposite of Lulu, Tidus had explained. As he already told her, Rikku was Yuna's cousin. Rikku usually looked at the bright side of things.

Wakka, the strong Blitzball player. On the outside, he might look tough. And he is, but he isn't to the people who he cares about …

Soon after Tidus' explanation, Yuna dozed off. Tidus figured that was good, since sleeping might be able to heal her body as well.

He just sat back ins his chair and thought about how great it would be when Yuna would be able to come home …

And then, Tidus fell into deep slumber himself …

* * *

"_And see, well, Lulu … she …" Tidus stopped. "Uh, Yuna? You listening?"_

"_I … I can't take it anymore … um … I just can't!" Yuna's voice was a bit angry, but you can tell she still held her normal 'calmness' to her voice._

"_But why, Yuna? What happened? Are you okay?" Tidus asked her, gently._

"_I'm just … I don't know if I can hold so much information! It's just frustrating! I … I'm going to go. I need some air," Yuna said, starting to lace up her shoes._

"_Yuna, wait!" Tidus said, grabbing onto her arm._

"_What is it?" There it was. Yuna's annoyed tone. One that Tidus would never really want to hear._

"_I … um, you wouldn't know where to go!" _

"_You don't need to know where to go. I'm just going to walk around. And come back…"_

* * *

Tidus POV

I awoke with a start. I had it. I had that weird dream again. You know, the one with Yuna running away saying she's had enough? It's sort of freaking me out. What has Yuna had enough of? It's so unclear … I want answers … I want to know why. Sure, it's just a dream, but aren't dreams a sign of the future? Aren't they sometimes?

I took this dream and tried to remember the last dream I had. This one had a bit more in it. And Yuna's voice sure was a lot different then what it was in the last dream. Whether it was different or not, Yuna sure did look annoyed … I just want answers … is that so much to ask for?

And strangely, I had this dream two times. For me, it's really rare that I have had a same dream twice. The only other time this happened was when I was thirteen years old and I dreamt that we were going to lose a school Blitzball game …

And we did.

We did, we did lose the game. And I got that 'losing the Blitzball game' dream three times.

This one I had two...

Pure coincidence. It had to be. Just because that dream happened doesn't mean this one will … It just had to be a coincidence. I'll just forget this … dreams are easy to forget anyway …

But not if they're nightmares.

* * *

**All right! I'm done with this chappie! Hurrah! I think Yuna is really starting to trust Tidus now, huh? That's a good thing, to let you know XD So, you might've seen that little paragraph that you saw in the preview last chapter in this chapter. Yup, it's here! If you didn't see it, check again. I copied word for word. I think. If I didn't, don't sue me! **

On another note, I'm planning to put out another story. I have NO IDEA what the title is going to be, that's where I need your help … in your reviews, can you guys try to make up a title? If I find one I like, I'll use it, and give you credit for making up that title :) I really stink at making titles, as you probably know.

**Here's the summary: Tidus finds Yuna again, after long years without her in college. But when he does find her, he finds out she's going to get married – not to him, though! What's Tidus going to do about this? And, will old memories and probably an old love Tidus had for her come floating back? Obviously a Yuna and Tidus story :)**

**So, can you guys think of any title? Anyways, here's the small preview!For the next chapter, I mean. Not for this new story I'm going to be making.**

_(Tidus POV) The three weeks that Yuna had to stay in the hospital actually passed by really quickly. Yes, I did take that science test, and it was an absolute horror. Well, not really, but I did have a hard time taking it. Anyways, one day, Yuna and I were walking down the sidewalk near Besaid's "heart of the city." _

And that's where we saw … him. Yes. Him … and we --- well I --- was absolutely disgusted to see HIM again.

**Interested in seeing what the next chapter is? YOU BETTER! I mean … I hope you do. Anyways, review, and try to tell me a title! Please? XD**


	9. That Might Be A Chore

**Hello and thank you to all my reviewers! Thank you so much for reviewing! The motivation for continuing this story is growing, yay!**

**Cluck the Chickin – Thanks! Love and Memories or I Still Love You are good names; I'll remember them when I try to make up a title for my next story. It might come out after Amnesia is finished.**

**YRPDee – Hopefully, Yuna will be okay :)**

**Sakura Mei Yunalesca – Since I updated late in "Forbidden Love" I'm updating earlier in this fic! **

**LemoN-X-DroP – Well, Wakka sort of was in it, but I guess not too much, eh? Haha, I guess Tidus might be sort of psychic with his dream, but will that dream really come true? Who knows! And I think ya have to pay for Tidus to see the future for you... :P**

**Mandy! - Haha, I guess I am! That would be an interesting chapter title, but I want to make the chapter titles rhyme somehow … but I guess I could work it out …**

**xTidusLuvrNoellex – Yeah, she is! I hoped that the reviewers would find the new story interesting! She might marry Seymour, she might not, you're just going to have to wait :D**

**labrat-seph – Glad to hear from you again! Haha, you can keep the pocky :D Thank you so much for your review! For your guess, you might be right on the dot, or totally off track, so read on!**

**Bbychrangel – Hey! Resurfacing Old Love is still great! Thanks for the suggestion, and your review!**

**Selma – You don't want me to use it? I won't use it if you don't want me to use it! But thanks for a suggestion anyways.**

**Uh Oh OrEo – Me too! I don't like them either, I wish they would finish!**

**ChloeBrunetteRocker1 – Wow, thank you so much for your review! Yes, it would've been sadder, but who knows how the story will end :D**

**Maverick102pr – Thanks! Just read on to see how it will turn out!**

**Wedding-Peach-Fan – Thanks for the suggestion and review. I liked both, obviously!**

**Ryudus - Ya caught me. I do have a bit of writer's block, but I'm trying to pull through! Thanks for your review.**

**xxx-dreamer – That's okay! Thanks for your review!**

**Flowers – You'll find out who he is in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Well, because of what happened in Chapter 5 of "Forbidden Love" I'm not going to say I own Final Fantasy! … (Lawyers come) What! I didn't say it! I … oh shit, I sorta did say it, huh? (runs away)**

**Notes: Remember that words in _'italics'_ are thoughts! **

**Enjoy .. the chapter ! (is still running away from lawyers)**

* * *

"Tidus … Tidus …" he heard a soft feminine voice calling, but it was vague. Was he dreaming?

"'Ey! Sleepyhead!" That one wasn't a female … "Wake up!" Then he felt someone taking a hold of his shoulders and shaking them. That's when he woke up. It wasn't a dream, was it?

"What? Huh?" he leapt out of his chair. Yuna was still sitting in her hospital bed, and Wakka was to the left of him. He probably was the one that woke him up. "Hey! Don't wake me up like that again!"

Wakka shrugged. "Sorry Tidus, ya? But Yuna here was saying you were asleep for more then two hours!"

To this, Yuna nodded.

"Don't wanna fall asleep for a long time, ya? Or else you won't be able to fall asleep tonight."

"What? Two hours?" Tidus looked at his watch. It was true. It was already two seventeen.

"Besides, don't we have a science test to study for?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, I know about that Wakka. I was planning to leave around four …" Tidus told Wakka. "I don't want to leave Yuna alone here since I have to go to school, though. I wish I didn't have to."

"School?" Yuna spoke up. Tidus had even forgotten she was in the room. She was being quiet … she was probably just listening to the conversation.

"Yes. School. Do you remember anything about school, Yuna?" Doctor Shelinda had entered the room. "Hello."

"Hi, Doctor Shelinda," Yuna, Tidus, and Wakka chorused.

"Do you know what school is, Yuna?" Shelinda asked again.

"I … I'm not sure … what is it? Can't you tell me?" Yuna really wanted to know.

"It's a place where you go to learn, ya? Prepares you for college, and college prepares you for life," Wakka told her, almost as if he memorized what school should do.

"Wakka, don't confuse Yuna …" Tidus whispered, cautiously.

"Oh, he's not confusing her at all," Shelinda replied. "In fact, it's better to tell her now then later. She'll understand better."

"What! No one ever told me that!" Tidus said, shocked.

Shelinda just shrugged. "Well, you never really asked."

Tidus just stood there open mouthed. He hated that come back – with a passion. He never could think up good come backs, until he was usually away from the situation. But once he was _in _the situation, all come backs just flew out of his mind.

Yuna giggled. "See, Tidus, I told you. You could tell me stuff."

Oh yeah. She told him so.

"What made ya think that you couldn't tell her stuff like this, Tidus?" Wakka asked him.

"I dunno. I just wanted to be safe and all," Tidus replied.

'_Might be a little too safe …' _Wakka thought.

"Well, Yuna? Do you think you remember anything about school?" Shelinda asked Yuna, one more time.

"Um …"

"It's okay. Don't force yourself if you can't remember anything. It's normal, so don't be afraid of that," Shelinda said, before Yuna started to get frustrated again. Like last time.

"No wait …" Yuna said, deep in thought.

"What?" Shelinda said, surprised. She couldn't have remembered anything … yet? Could she? It was possible, but unlikely … Yuna had taken such a hit from the car accident.

"Do you remember something, Yuna?" Tidus asked her.

Yuna only closed her eyes and said what she was seeing in her mind as she saw them …

* * *

(A/N: Here, the words in italics are flashbacks that are in Yuna's mind. But the words that are in normal font are things that Yuna is saying to Tidus, Wakka, and Shelinda. I hope that made sense.)

Flashback

The voices were faint … but she could still hear them …

"_Noooooo! I don't wanna go! Don't make me! Why can't I stay here with you mommy?" Yuna hung on tight to a woman's arm. Apparently, they were her mother's legs._

"I see someone … me, I think. I'm … I'm holding on to a woman's arm, something like that. I can't see the woman clearly … I guess she's my mom …" Yuna said, her eyes still closed.

Tidus, Wakka, and Shelinda looked at each other in shock. Yuna had only been in the hospital for about two days and she already had begun remembering something.

"Apparently, the definition of school has triggered something in her mind …" Shelinda murmured.

"_Oh, Yuna, honey, first grade isn't going to be bad. You're going to like it, I'm sure," the woman replied. She probably was Yuna's mom. "Honey, I'm driving. Can you let go of my arm?"_

"_I don't want to go Mommy … I wanna stay with you," Yuna said, crying. But she did release her grip from her mother's arm._

"The woman is saying that 'first grade' isn't bad and that I'm going to like it I look … so small … what's first grade?" Yuna opened her eyes.

"We'll explain later. Please, try to remember again, Yuna," Shelinda encouraged.

_Yuna's mother made a sound that sounded like a sigh. "Here we are, Yuna. Besaid Elementary School." After finally finding the room that Yuna's class was in, Leah Lesca – Yuna's mom – looked at her watch. "Oh. I'm late; I have to go now, Yuna."_

_Realizing that resistance as futile, Yuna gave in. She weakly said 'good-bye' to her mom and sat down on the floor of the room and started crying._

_Someone came up to her. "Why are you crying? Don't cry."_

* * *

After explaining this to Tidus, Wakka, and Shelinda, they all just stared at her, amazed. Yuna … remembered something. Already?

"This is amazing!" Shelinda exclaimed. "Simply amazing! I don't think anyone has remembered something this fast!"

"Ya, she could be in the Guinness Book of Spiran Records, eh?" Wakka said, of course he was joking.

(A/N: I don't think such a book exists. Just in case it does, I don't own it o.o)

Yuna looked quite proud of herself, since she was able to remember something. But she was really happy as well; she at least wanted to know something from her past. And now, she did.

"Is that even possible, Doctor Shelinda?" Tidus asked. "Am I … dreaming?"

Wakka came up behind him and pinched Tidus.

"Hey, ouch! What was that for?" Tidus said, glaring at Wakka.

"You're not dreaming, ya?" Wakka said.

"Well, it does seem possible, Tidus," Shelinda said, in response to Tidus' question. "I'm not quite sure how, even right now. But perhaps Yuna had enough will to remember … that might play a key part, but there's no evidence for that …"

* * *

Tidus POV

That day was almost three weeks ago, already. Shelinda had studied the reason why Yuna was able to remember so quickly, and she couldn't find any solid reason. She just thought that it was Yuna's will. But that was the only thing Yuna remembers, why, we don't know.

Yep. The three weeks that Yuna had to stay in the hospital actually passed by really quickly after that day. Yes, I did take that science test, and it was an absolute horror. Well, not really, but I did have a hard time taking it.

After Yuna had gotten better, Shelinda didn't want Yuna to stay at her house by herself. I asked Yuna to stay at my house, and she accepted.

Oh right, Lulu and Rikku got out of the hospital before Yuna did, since there injuries weren't as severe. Rikku and Lulu had also asked Yuna to stay at their house instead, but since Yuna hadn't seen them as much as she had seen me in the hospital; she didn't want to go to their houses. She didn't trust them as much.

Well, I'm not saying I've regained her full trust, but she knew me slightly more then Lulu and Rikku. Plus, I think Rikku's brother at her house frightened Yuna when Yuna visited Rikku's house.

Anyways, one day, Yuna and I were walking down Besaid's "heart of the city." It was a Saturday, and I wanted to show Yuna a bit more of Besaid. She's basically only seen the neighborhood parts of it. Yuna hasn't still doesn't remember much, except for that one memory. So I thought maybe showing her Besaid would help regain some.

And there _he _was. Right in front of a small coffee shop. That's where we saw _him. _Yes. _Him_ … and we --- well, I --- was absolutely disgusted to see _HIM _again.

We had seen him, but had he seen _us_?

* * *

Normal POV

Yuna saw Tidus gazing at the man in front of the coffee shop. Curious, she asked, "Who's he?"

Tidus hadn't noticed that Yuna had caught him looking at the guy. "He who?"

"The one you're looking at," Yuna explained. "Is there something wrong with him?"

Tidus thought about what to say to that. "Well, yeah, there sort of is. You used to know him … and he didn't treat you as right as you should be treated."

At that, Yuna instantly had fear in her eyes. "What … what did he do?"

Tidus clenched his fist as the guy did look him in the eye. The guy seemed to have a look on his face … almost a cross between a scowl and a sneer. _He _started walking toward them. They wouldn't be able to get away … he had already seen them.

"Tidus?"

Fist still clenched, he replied, "He cheated on you. Badly."

"Let's try to go …" Yuna suggested.

"Too late …" Tidus said. _He _had already come face to face with them.

"Tidus," he said, as a greeting. Just acknowledging him.

"…Seymour," Tidus said in a reply.

"Uh … Yuna?" Yuna said. Well, as long as they were saying names …

Tidus laughed, but just a small laugh. Seymour didn't seem fazed.

"Why, Yuna … what a pleasure it is to meet you here, hmm?" Seymour said, taking her hand, and was about to kiss it when, Yuna slapped him away.

"I _beg_ your pardon," Yuna said, disgusted. "But I don't even … uh … know you."

"Don't know me? Yuna, we –"

"Where's Dona, Seymour?" Tidus interrupted.

Seymour had been glaring at Yuna for slapping him away, but he switched his glare to Tidus. "That is none of your business."

"I think it's our business," Tidus replied. "Considering Dona is the reason you broke up with Yuna. Or cheated, if you want to put it that way."

As if it had been planned, Dona was seen walking down the street on the other side. She hadn't noticed them, thankfully, because she was in a conversation with Bickson Goer. Let's say, a rather, _intimate _conversation. (Or you could just say Bickson Goerwas whispering in her mouth ...)

(A/N: Yevon, I'm so uncreative. Bickson Goer?)

Tidus snickered. "So, you've been cheated on? Nice slap on the face, huh?"

"Shut up," Seymour said. He couldn't think up a good come back. "But I would like to talk to Yuna – in private."

"Um, why can't we talk in front of Tidus? And I _still _don't know your name," Yuna said, nervously.

Seymour sent Yuna a confused look.

"She's moved on and forgotten you, literally, Seymour. Just go away and leave us alone," Tidus told him.

Seymour ignored Tidus. "Yuna, we were fifteen and we were dating, remember now?"

"I don't remember," Yuna replied. "Just … just leave us alone!"

Seymour was a bit taken back by Yuna's sudden anger. Yuna didn't usually get angry. "What has happened to you, my dear?"

(A/N: Sorry to interrupt here. ((dodges stuff thrown by angry readers)) I just wanted to say that I'm going to be putting out three previews of stories I have been planning to put out once Amnesia was done. I want to know which one of these stories you want to see out first, so you'll be able to vote:) See ya at the end of the chapter! You'll see the previews there!)

"I'm … I'm not your dear, or anyone's dear, all right? I … I got amnesia, okay? Just go away, I don't wan to talk about it …" Yuna said, starting to walk away.

"Yuna!" Tidus called. Tidus turned to Seymour. "Congratulations. You've officially pissed me off. Look what you've done now!"

"Oh. Pissing you off?" Seymour said, sneering. "Since when is this a new thing?"

"Bastard," Tidus said, under his breath. "Leave Yuna alone. She's going through a rough time right now, and she doesn't need you in it."

Tidus ran off, trying to catch up to Yuna.

"Rough time, you say?" Seymour said, smirking evilly. "So. She doesn't remember me. I might be able to take advantage of this situation …"

With that, Seymour went off. To think of how to do just that.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Horrendous? Anyways, next chapter! Here's a small preview:**

_(Tidus POV) "So you met Seymour again, huh?" Lulu questioned. We were all sitting at a table in my house. Yuna was upstairs in the guest room, she had just woken up and was getting dressed._

"_Yeah. It was horrible. Apparently he broke up with Dona," I replied. _

_  
Rikku scrunched up her nose. "Seymour? That ugly person with blue hair and tattoos on his face? Yuck!"_

_We all murmured in agreement, when we heard a loud noise from upstairs. It sounded like … a scream._

_Instantly I feel afraid. "Yuna!" I call out._

**That's it for the preview! And as I promised, here are three new stories I'm planning on putting out when Amnesia is done! Vote for which one will be able to get out first! Oh, and if you're wondering why I had to interrupt at one point in the chapter, I just had a feeling that no one really looked at what was down here, and I just wanted to make sure you saw this! **

Story One: "_No Title Yet (Send in suggestions!)" __Tidus finds Yuna again, after long years without her in college. But when he does find her, he finds out that she's already getting married – and not to him! Will old memories and old love come back? YunaxTidus_

**Story Two: _"Lost" _**_Tidus doesn't remember what had happened the night before, but all he knows now is that he somehow got to Besaid, far away from his hometown, Zanarkand. With a little help from a new friend he made, is he going to find his way back? YunaxTidus (surprise, surprise.) _

**Story Three:** _**"Just Helpin' You Out!"** When Tidus' grades drop, he won't be able to be on the Blitzball team anymore. To prevent that from happening, he'll need to get a tutor to help him out. And who would that tutor be? Yuna Lesca, one of the most popular and smartest girls in Zanarkand High. What'll happen then? Oh, and one more thing. They hate each other's guts. But can that change? TidusxYuna, a little LuluxWakka _

**So you got a favorite out of these three previews? Well, if you do, say which one is your favorite in your reviews, and tell me what you want first! Which ever gets the most votes come out after Amnesia is finished! **

Until next time, please review!


	10. But With You By My Side

**I've hit one hundred reviews! Thank you all to the reviewers, and those who've been with me since the beginning. You guys are great! Thank you so much!**

**Digitalgirl89 – Just wondering, did you read the bottom of the fic:) Anyways, I'll help you beat up Seymour too XD **

**xTidusLuvrxNoellex – Yes. Yes I did have to end it that way. Did you read the bottom of the fic? It showed some new previews :) Thanks Noelle and Chloe for reviewing, then!**

**Mandy! – Ditto with the questions I asked the first two reviewers above. Thanks for your review!**

**Sakura Mei Yunalesca – I'm updating now. Thanks!**

**Cluck the Chickin – Okay! One vote to story one, coming up:) At least some people did read the bottom of the fic. **

**Yunie Tidus – Okay, thanks for the suggestion. However, I did feel that some people needed to know what I was going to write for the next stories, so I had to interrupt once, because I felt not much people read the beginning and end of the fics. **

**LemoN-X-DroP – Haha, thank you so much! I have to do that with my cousin sometimes too! Weird, huh? XD Thank you for taking your time to review, though! It must've been hard with your cousin and all /**

**Uh Oh OrEo – Well, thanks for reviewing anyway!**

**Whitewave – Okay, that's two votes for story number one underway! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kaydee – Haha, thanks! XD**

**Forever Shia – Really? All night? Wow, thank you! Well, that's okay, I guess that's once vote to each story:)**

**Notes: School starts soon for me, and I wanted to update as much as possible before that happens. So, here's me updating! Always remember that words in _'italics'_ are thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters … but a girl can dream. Yes, a girl can dream :)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Tidus finally caught up to Yuna. He was out of breath; he didn't know Yuna could get away from Seymour so fast.

"He's creepy …" Yuna admitted to Tidus.

Tidus nodded. "Definitely."

"Can we go … home? I just don't want to run into, uh,what's his name …" Yuna asked.

"His name is Seymour," Tidus answered. "And sure. We can go home."

That was the first time that Yuna had called Tidus' house home.

The two walked back to Tidus' house, which wasn't that far from Besaid's heart of the city. It was pretty near, actually. About a fifteen minute walk.

"What did Seymour do that's so bad?" Yuna wondered out loud. She was hoping that Tidus would answer her question.

"You guys … used to go out," Tidus said, his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"What's so bad about that?" Yuna asked.

Tidus smiled. "I'm not finished yet."

"Right. I knew that," Yuna said, blushing.

"Well … one day, you found him with another girl," Tidus explained. "Her name was Dona Lacello."

Ever since that day in the hospital where Doctor Shelinda had told Tidus that it was actually okay to explain things to Yuna instead of having her regain the memories herself, Tidus had been telling her a bunch of things.

Tidus had explained the memory of Yuna and Seymour dating, and then breaking up. He explained that when Yuna had found Dona and Seymour kissing, she just didn't seem to have the energy to talk – for a while at least. After all the explanation, Yuna seemed stunned.

"Wow … that seems really complicated," she said.

"Oh yeah. It definitely was," Tidus agreed. "You sure seemed depressed when you found out they were together. Lulu, Wakka and I almost did anything to get you to smile again."

* * *

Flashback

_Ding, dong. _

The doorbell rang in Yuna Lesca's house. It had only been three days after Seymour and her had broken up.

_Yuna didn't feel like answering the door._

_Outside, Lulu was the one who was ringing the doorbell. Rolling her eyes, she knocked._

_Knock, knock._

_Still Yuna didn't want to answer the door. She hoped whoever was outside would just think that no one was home._

"_Yuna, I know you're in there," Lulu yelled through the door._

"_We're goin' to the movies, wanna come?" Wakka told her._

_In took her a few minutes, but then heard Yuna's voice through the door._

"_No thank you, guys. I feel like staying in here."_

"_Yuna. Open this door right now, let us in," Lulu said. "We need to talk." _

"There's nothing to talk about!" Yuna yelled back.

_Sighing, Lulu turned to Wakka. "I guess there's no opening this door. She really wants to be alone … but I don't think that's what her heart really wants. It's just a reflex."_

"_Should we give up?" Wakka asked Lulu._

"_No, I don't think so!" Tidus came running down the street and onto Yuna's front porch. "Sorry guys. Guess I'm a little late."_

"_A little?" Lulu asked. "We were going to the movies at nine. It's nine thirty." _

"Thirty minutes. Only thirty!" Tidus told her. "Lemme try to get Yuna to get out!"

"_There's no convincing her, ya?" Wakka informed him._

_Tidus told Wakka and Lulu to step off the mat that was in front of Yuna's door, as they were all standing on it. Exchanging looks of wonderment, everybody stepped off. Tidus then lifted the mat and under the mat was a small key._

"_Extra key," Tidus told them._

"_What! That's Yuna's hiding place for an extra KEY?"Lulu said, shocked._

"_That is way too obvious, ya? We have to tell her to hide it somewhere else," Wakka said._

"_Yeah well … tell her later," Tidus said, putting the key into the keyhole in the door and turning it so the door would open._

_Yuna, who was not even aware that Tidus even knew that the key was under the mat, was lying on the couch with her face. When she heard the door open, however, she immediately froze. Who was that by the door? Didn't Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku already give up trying to get her to come out?_

"_Yuna …" Tidus said in concern, touching Yuna's shoulder. He knew that Yuna must've felt really bad, but moping around wasn't going to help anything, was it?_

_Horrified, and not even recognizing that it was her own cousin talking to her, Yuna jumped off the couch. When she stood back up, she saw everyone trying to hide smiles. Her mood immediately dropped down another level._

"_You can laugh," she told them._

_With that as permission, everybody started rolling in laughter._

_Their laughter was contagious. Yuna caught it and started laughing._

_After finally convincing Yuna to go with them to the movies, Tidus leaned over to Yuna and asked, "You sure you're okay?" _

Yuna smiled. "Of course Tidus. Never better."

"Are you really sure? You said that after we got off the roller coaster when the fair was here or something."

_Yuna only laughed._

End Flashback

* * *

"That doesn't sound like you were trying to make me laugh," Yuna told him. "It just sounded like you just scared me."

"Nah, actually I knew you were going to do that," Tidus said, grinning. Yuna sent him a surprised look. "Hey, if I didn't do that, then your face might as well have been stuck to that couch all day long."

"Was I … that sad?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, you were," Tidus answered. "For a long time. But hey, that's in the past now! We can just forget about it!"

"Mmm …" Yuna began to wonder, why did Seymour just come back all of a sudden? Had he not talked to Tidus or herself before this whole ordeal of getting amnesia? She decided to keep her questions inside, just for now.

They walked the rest of way to Tidus' house in silence.

Yuna was resting in the guest room that she was staying at at Tidus' house. She was only there for ten minutes, when Tidus decided to just have frozen pizza for dinner. Usually they got some food from outside or they went at a formal restaurant to eat. But this time, he decided that Yuna should have the time to rest.

_Surprisingly,_ Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka had stopped by Tidus' house to visit Yuna. When Tidus told them that Yuna was resting, they decided to stay anyway and wait until Yuna woke up.

Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka had been visiting Tidus and Yuna every two days, practically. They seemed extremely cautious about how Tidus might've been taking care of her. Maybe they just didn't trust him … Nah. They had to.

Tidus told them that Yuna and himself met up with Seymour again, and everyone's reply was basically surprised faces. They hadn't expected _that _coming.

* * *

Tidus POV

After I told them about meeting Seymour again, Lulu was about to ask a question when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Then Yuna was there, still in her sleeping clothes.

She actually looked pretty cute with her still sleepy eyes and … wait. I can't think that … she's my best friend!

Well, anyways, she looked totally shocked to see Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka sitting in the table. She immediately blushed and ran up the stairs, calling over her shoulder, "Um … I'll be back in a minute!" She was probably going to change the clothes.

When Yuna left again, Lulu started to begin her question again. "So, you met up with Seymour again?" she asked.

"Yeah, and it was pretty nasty. Apparently he broke up with Dona …" I replied.

Rikku scrunched up her nose. "Seymour? That ugly person with blue hair and tattoos on her face? Yuck!"

We all murmured in agreement, we all hated Seymour, actually.

"Can't believe he's back here, ya? Why did he come back?" Wakka asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe I don't want to know. It's Seymour. I really can't trust him."

Suddenly, we all heard a loud noise from upstairs. It sounded like … a scream.

Instantly, I feel afraid. "Yuna!" I called out. I started to run up the stairs, with Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka right behind me. It was obvious, they were afraid too. Why would Yuna shriek so loudly?

Yuna's door was closed, but not locked. I didn't care if she was still changing, I just charged in. The scream came from Yuna's room. Couldn't she have been in danger?

But there Yuna was, fully clothed, with her back to the door. She was staring at something in the floor, fear evident in her eyes.

I followed her gaze, and was a little taken back by what I saw.

Rikku screamed and hid behind Wakka.

Wakka didn't seem so tough himself. Hmm, who would've thought?

But Lulu just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? I'm sorry this chapter came up so late, with school starting up I can't update so soon! I'm sorry, I hope you will understand! I mean … it's school. XD**

**Voting is _still _open, so go ahead and vote for your favorite fics! I hope more people will be reading this time, not much people seem to be seeing this section! Vote for one (or two, or three :P) and the one with the most votes will be released right after _Amnesia _is finished! Here are the choices:**

**Story One: "_No Title Yet (Send in suggestions!)" _**_Tidus finds Yuna again, after long years without her in college. But when he does find her, he finds out that she's already getting married – and not to him! Will old memories and old love come back? YunaxTidus_

**Story Two: _"Lost" _**_Tidus doesn't remember what had happened the night before, but all he knows now is that he somehow got to Besaid, far away from his hometown, Zanarkand. With a little help from a new friend he made, is he going to find his way back? YunaxTidus (surprise, surprise.) _

**Story Three:** _**"Just Helpin' You Out!"** When Tidus' grades drop, he won't be able to be on the Blitzball team anymore. To prevent that from happening, he'll need to get a tutor to help him out. And who would that tutor be? Yuna Lesca, one of the most popular and smartest girls in Zanarkand High. What'll happen then? Oh, and one more thing. They hate each other's guts. But can that change? TidusxYuna, a little LuluxWakka _

**Those are the summaries, did you like one particular story? If you did, vote for in your reviews! **

Well, here's a preview for the next chapter:

_(Yuna's POV) Looking through the clothes rack, I wondered what Lulu would want. I still don't know her very well. I've seen her a lot since I've come out of the hospital, but I guess I still have a lot to learn about her personality._

_I did learn, though, that Lulu loved wearing black or dark color clothing._

_I grinned._

_Hey, where's the fun in wearing only one color all the time? Maybe Lulu would like this …_

**That's it! Hope you liked this chapter. And sorry for the lllaaateee update! Eileen/innocentenshi, OUT!**


	11. Through Life I'll Glide

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hehe. I LIKE those reviews right there! XD Uh, yeah. Actually I like any review …. All right, I know I'm not making any sense right now. I'll just go stand in a corner until I can make any sense.**

**Silent-Moonlight – It's always good to see a new reviewer :) Well, I guess that makes one vote to story number one, then! Thanks for your review!**

**LemoN-X-DroP – My Best Friend's Wedding? It's a good suggestion:) Just like the movie … ha, I used to love that movie when I was little. Okay! One vote to numba one!**

**Mandy! – You'll find out on this chapter what was in Yuna's room! Hmm … I really do wonder what it was I … oh wait. I'm supposed to know … right. I knew that.**

**Darth-Lexi – But if you take over my computer, then I'll NEVER be able to update! Dun, dunn, dunnn … are you gonna re-think that? XD But never fear, I'll never stop updating! Probably.**

**Hikaru-Chan13 – Updating now! Thanks for your review!**

**Maverick102pr – He might be … and that's one vote to story number three! Yay! Thanks a lot!**

**Cluck the Chickin – Of course it was! XD Well actually, I don't know that. That's the reviewer's opinion. Thanks!**

**Thief of Broken Hearts – Wow, you're not a big Tidus x Yuna fan and you like the story? Well, that's good to hear! Thanks for your review! One vote to "Lost" coming up!**

**Forever Shia – I'm updating! I'm updating! Just don't die! XD Yes. They are perfect for each other …**

**ImJustTheGirl20 – Yes! Of course it does! GO TIDUS x YUNA STORIES! XD I agree. School definitely is a bummer.**

**AerisTifaYuffie – Wow, that definitely sounds weird. Well, people all should have their own opinions about Seymour, so … yeah! XD I don't _HATE _Seymour, but to me in the game he was the 'evil' person, so the 'evil' person in my fic he shall be! Uh … yeah. Thanks for your review!**

**Wedding-Peach-Fan – Okay! One vote to story number three, coming up!**

**Yunie Tidus – Thank you very much!**

**Gurlo09 – Nice to see you back! And thanks for the review!**

**Notes: Same old, same old notes. Words in _'italics'_ are thoughts. You all know that, right? RIGHT?**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh and by the way, hope everyone had/will have a great time during the holidays, and have a happy new year:)**

* * *

"You're afraid of that … thing?" Lulu said, looking extremely amused.

"It's scary! I mean … seriously, don't you think so!" Rikku screeched. Her face was pale.

"Hey, I don't like those kind of things, ya?" Wakka said, which explained why even he looked afraid.

"Tidus!" Yuna yelled. "Where's your Raid!"

"Uh … it's under the kitchen sink," Tidus told her.

"Someone go get it! Quick!" Rikku ordered. "Or else it will start … I don't know, flying around?" When Rikku said that, she seemed to freak herself out with the thought.

Lulu decided to follow Rikku's order, just so everyone would stop scaring themselves. She seemed to be laughing (which is always rare from Lulu) as she walked out Yuna's bedroom door.

Tidus blinked. "It's a cockroach. Just that?"

"Yes," Yuna said, nodding. She inched over, and following Rikku's action, she was hiding behind Tidus' back. "Is it moving?"

"No," Tidus answered. "It looks like it's already dead."

Wakka laughed. "Probably from all the screaming, ya?"

"Definitely," Tidus said, laughing along with him.

"Hey! You looked pretty afraid to me when you saw the roach!" Rikku said from behind Wakka's back. "I bet you were afraid, too!"

Wakka tried to think of something to say back to that, but luckily for him, Lulu entered the room. She was not only carrying Raid, but a broom and a dustpan. Lulu sprayed the bug with Raid, and after it died, she swept the cockroach into the dustpan.

"I'll go throw the bug away in the kitchen," Lulu said.

"The kitchen?" Yuna asked. "But … but then it would be in the kitchen trash can … and ..."

"It's dead, Yuna," Tidus reasoned. "You'll be fine."

Yuna looked at Tidus. As far as she knew, Tidus had never lied to her. Never. "Oh … okay."

When Lulu disappeared into the hallway, Rikku stopped hiding and jumped for joy. "Well, I'm glad that's over! How about you, Yunie?"

Yuna smiled a little. "Yeah. I'm okay now."

"We should go celebrate!" Rikku said.

"Celebrate for killing a cockroach?" Tidus asked. "A _cockroach?_"

"Yeah, why not?" Yuna added. "It would be good to go out with everyone."

Tidus looked at Wakka. Wakka shrugged.

"It's fine with me, ya?" Wakka told them.

"Well … it depends on what Lulu says," Tidus said.

"What should Lulu say?" Lulu came back into the room, and when she heard her name, she instantly wondered what they had been talking about. "Am I supposed to say something in particular?"

"Um … just say yes!" Rikku said.

"I will never fall for that trick, Rikku," Lulu commented. "Just tell me what you were talking about."

"We were wondering if we could celebrate!" Yuna said, smiling.

"What's the occasion?" Lulu asked.

"Killing a cockroach!" Rikku answered, putting a fist up in the air.

"Well that's an odd occasion to celebrate for …" Lulu said, shaking her head. "But why not? I guess it would be good."

"Woohoo! Let's go to the mall!" Rikku said, already heading out of the room, with Yuna running right behind her.

"The mall wasn't exactly what I had in mind …" Tidus said.

Lulu shrugged. "Their mind is made up. We might as well just follow along. Yuna should definitely have a lot of fun with Rikku in the mall." She walked out the door, leaving only Wakka and Tidus in the room.

"This afternoon isn't exactly going the way I thought it was going to, ya?" Wakka remarked.

"Yeah. Same here. But I guess as long as Yuna's happy, it'll be good to go, right?" Tidus followed what the other girls did and walked out the door.

Wakka looked to the ground. "That answer didn't exactly go the way I thought it was going to go … ya?" he said to himself.

* * *

When Tidus got downstairs, he saw Lulu, Rikku, and Yuna lacing up their own shoes, already.

"How'd you get ready – that fast?" Tidus asked, amazed.

"We're only lacing up shoes," Rikku said, amazed at _Tidus. _It didn't take that long to put on shoes! How could he think what they were doing was amazing? "Maybe you're just a slowpoke!"

"And plus," Yuna chimed in. "We're going shopping!"

'_Must be some sort of chain reaction … when they hear shopping, just go ahead and put on your shoes, huh?' _Tidus thought.

At almost the same time, all three girls stood up. They were done lacing up their shoes. Impatiently, they waited a whole half of a minute for Wakka.

"Where's Wakka?" Rikku asked.

"Don't ask me," Tidus said, holding his hands up in a defensive way. "Don't hurt me, either."

"But you were just up there with him," Lulu said. "Did he say he didn't want to go?"

"Well, it sounded like he didn't want to go, but he didn't say anything about actually not going," Tidus explained.

Yuna marched up to Tidus and stood face to face with him. "You're hidi..."

Tidus didn't listen to the rest. Never before had he been this close to Yuna. It was weird. He could practically feel Yuna's body heat radiating off her.

But then his thoughts were interrupted with a very sluggish-like Wakka going down the stairs.

"Hurry up, Wakka!" Rikku cried.

"'Ey, I'll take all the time I want, ya?" he said, still going down the stairs.

"We'll leave without you, then," Lulu suggested.

Wakka actually seemed to brighten at this idea.

"Never mind that. We'll wait until you get done," Yuna said, noticing Wakka smiling when Lulu suggested her idea.

Tidus noticed Yuna had stepped away from him. When did that happen?

However, Wakka, knowing there was no way to get out of this situation, picked up his pace and decided to just go with it. It couldn't kill him … or wait, could it? He hoped it wouldn't.

After a very slow five minutes (in the girl's point of view, anyway) they were finally off to go shopping.

* * *

Because Lulu had driven Wakka and Rikku over, they decided to just drive to the mall in her car. Yuna had not seen her car before, but the car was, well … black. She couldn't be surprised. That was just impossible. She never seen Lulu in a brightly colored outfit before.

Or, she just couldn't remember.

But still, wouldn't a little _variety _be nice?

She considered asking, but hey, a favorite color is a favorite color. Or … so she figured.

Rikku shrieked, "SHOTGUN!"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "All of Besaid heard you Rikku. And they're all very excited to know that you get to sit at the second seat."

Wakka and Tidus wanted to get the seats near the windows, so they leaped into their spots.

"Can't I sit in a window seat?" Yuna asked.

"Sorry. I like to sit near the window," both guys said at exactly the same time.

"Please, Tidus?" Yuna asked, looking straight into his eyes.

'_Not … the … green … and … blue … sad … looking … eyes …' _Tidus thought. _'Must … resist … with … all … of … my … strength …'_

"Sure," Tidus said, scooting over to the middle seat.

Yuna grinned. "Thanks!"

_'Well, I certainly showed signs of resistance.' _He thought to himself.

Taking the car, the drive to the mall was only going to take about thirty minutes. It was a good thing Lulu had brought her car, otherwise, if everyone walked, it would've taken double the time.

"OH … HOW COULD WE ALMOST FORGET?" Rikku yelled in the car.

"OH … HOW CAN YOU YELL THAT LOUD?" Yuna said, trying to imitate Rikku's pitch, but Yuna wasn't nearly as loud as Rikku was.

"Really, Rikku, we're all within three feet of you," Tidus commented.

"Forget what?" Lulu asked.

"The next PROM at BESAID HIGH!" Rikku yelled.

"Really, Rikku, we're all within three feet of you," Tidus repeated.

Wakka and Tidus rolled their eyes at each other. Rikku was known to go on about the prom for ten minutes straight. She probably yakked on about it even longer when they weren't around.

"Prom?" Yuna said, confused. "You guys have a prom? Besides, aren't you guys on winter break or something right now?"

"We are," Lulu answered. "But Rikku likes to plan ahead of time."

"Way ahead of time," Wakka remarked. "After winter break, the prom is about a month later – in February!"

"Funny how you're thinking way ahead now, huh, Rikku?" Tidus joked. "'Cuz you usually don't think before you act."

Everyone had to laugh at that joke.

"That's not funny!" Rikku shot back. "But these proms have to be perfect! Especially since Yunie is coming back after winter break!"

Everyone was silent after that.

"Will I … will I be ready to go back to … your school?" Yuna asked, her voice clearly giving away that she was unconfident about the subject.

"Of course you'll be fine," Tidus assured. "And you still have over two weeks to make yourself sure."

Yuna stared out the window for a few seconds, "Well … okay. Yes. I will be fine."

Tidus grinned at her.

Rikku coughed. "As I was saying, we need to get ready! And what more of a perfect time would that be? Hmm? We're going to the mall, aren't we?"

"Oh, I get it now! You –" Wakka was interrupted.

"Been planning this from the very beginning, haven't you? I knew celebrating for killing a cockroach was out of the ordinary," Lulu finished.

"Why couldn't I finish my sentence …" Wakka said quietly to himself.

"Too late to turn back now, WE'RREEE HEEEREE!" Rikku said, in a sing-song voice.

"Finally … I've been waiting," Tidus said, trying to sound as real as possible.

When Lulu finally parked the car, Rikku jolted out of the car and into the building.

"Hurry up, you guys!" she called over her shoulder.

She was waiting impatiently in the entrance when the others finally caught up to her. Instead of running like jack rabbits to the door, the othershad walked.

"Took you too long!" she commented on their running skills.

"Rikku, the mall doesn't close till eleven in the evening today," Yuna said, looking at a time table near the doors.

"And it's one in the afternoon," Tidus added, checking his watch. "We basically have ten hours."

"Oh, no, we are **not **staying here that long!" Wakka cried out.

"We won't," Lulu agreed.

"Okay, let's go shop for the outfits!" Rikku yelled.

"Really, Rikku, we're within three feet of you," Tidus repeated for the third time.

Yuna giggled.

"Let's do what we did last time … we'll –"

"Last time? I don't remember being here before," Yuna interrupted Rikku.

"Oh … uh … well, it was before … the car … umm …" Rikku just couldn't say it was before they all got hit by the car. Before Yuna got amnesia.

"I am going to shop for Rikku's outfit," Lulu explained. "You, Yuna, are going to shop for my outfit, and Rikku will shop for your outfit."

Lulu offered no explanation of what 'last time' meant.

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Yuna said, trying to sound cheerful, but she was still confused about what Rikku had said. "And what are you two going to do?" she glanced at Wakka and Tidus.

"Oh … you know … just look around," Tidus said.

"Ya … what he said," Wakka agreed.

"So we'll meet each other in the food court in four hours, all right?" Rikku said before they headed off.

"Right!" Lulu and Yuna called after her.

* * *

"So what do ya wanna do brudda?" Wakka asked.

"The only thing that I have right now on my mind is …" Tidus' stomach answered for him.

"Food, eh?" Wakka suggested.

"Yep."

"All right, let's just go to the food court now, ya?"

* * *

Yuna's POV

Hmm … where to go …

I really didn't know where to go, actually. I needed to shop for Lulu's outfit to the prom. I went inside stores that looked like it **might **have interesting stuff to wear … but those stores really didn't have anything interesting at all.

So I tried the other way around. Going into the stores that looked like it didn't have any interesting stuff at all.

Who would've known that would work?

I looked through the clothes rack, wondering what Lulu would want. I still don't know her very well. I've seen her a lot since I've come out of the hospital, but I guess I still have to learn a lot more about her personality.

It was obvious, though, that Lulu loved wearing black … or other dark colored clothing.

I grinned.

Hey, where's the fun in only wearing one color all the time? Maybe Lulu would like this …

* * *

Rikku's POV

The outfit I picked before was **perfect! **If only it didn't get ruined by the stupid car crash! It was just right for Yunie!

Ah, well. Blue was a nice choice though, I think. I'll just stick to that color scheme.

But a new outfit … what to get?

What was that store that I went to last time? C'mon, Rikku, think! Nope, it's not working. Can't think of anything at the minute.

Whoa, wait, _what _was that store I just passed? The outfit in the window looked perfect! I turned right on my hell and went right into that store. Maybe it wasn't as great as the last outfit …

But it was definitely good enough.

* * *

Normal POV

"How long till we get outta here?" Wakka complained. "This is getting kinda boring …"

"Sorry, Wakka. We got about two more hours to wait for them," Tidus told him.

"I don't see why they're so excited about a prom, ya? I mean, it's just some big fancy dance. I think I don't even want to go."

"You're not?" Tidus asked, surprised.

"Nah. Are you?"

"Probably. Rikku, Lulu, or Yuna might kill you if you don't go," Tidus said.

"How's Yuna doing anyway?" Wakka asked, after hearing the name.

"Fine. She's definitely on the road to recovery."

"She definitely sounded fine today. I mean, I'd consider that not normal after running into Seymour," Wakka had observed.

Tidus laughed a little. "I'd be lying if I said that wasn't true."

* * *

Lulu's POV

Okay. I will shop for a better outfit this time. I wasn't thinking last time.

I'm sure Yuna's learned by now what kind of colors I like. If she hasn't, she's a lot slower then I thought. But that's not going to happen. I know Yuna's not slow.

Rikku loves short skirts, not long ones. Change of pace would be nice for her.

And I just know just the store for her.

It's actually one of my favorites. Of course, I'm not going to be giving Rikku a complete black outfit, which would just look too different on her. But what about this one …?

I pulled the outfit right off the rack, and I knew that this was a lot better then the outfit I chose before.

A lot better.

* * *

**And so is the conclusion of chapter eleven! I'm sorry for the wait. But hey, consider it a New Year's present. Or something like that. Yeah.**

**Anyways, hope everyone had/will have a great time during the holidays, and have a happy new year! (I think I already said that. Yes, I did.) Oh, well, that seems like a great thing to say to end this chapter! **

See ya next chapter:D


	12. I Won't Be Afraid

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Haha, so … much … motivation … but again, thanks! It really does motivate me to go on!**

**Gurlo09 – A "god" chapter, huh? Was it that good? Haha, just kidding. You probably meant 'good' chapter, right:)**

**Zekes Girlfriend – Thanks! I'm updating now, sorry if it was not soon enough!**

**LemoN-X-DroP – Haha, I know Wakka was a bit down, but that's because he was forced to go to the mall! The horror! Okay, well not really. Wakka will be back to his usual self this chapter. But he probably won't be running around in pink boxer shorts … uh, that's a little weird ... XD But funny.**

**Bbychrangel – Haha, yeah! Thanks for the review!**

**Digitalgirl89 – I'm sorry I took so long! I am not dead! I promise! **

**Forever Shia – I know, finally, huh? Eileen finally gets off her butt and updates … You won't see the outfits till later on, so it's a pretty long cliffhanger. **

**Mandy! – Yup! You'll have to wait, but thanks for the review!**

**Darth-Lexi – Really, wow, thanks! Yeah. I got more up my sleeve. xD**

**Bubbles – Hmm, well about Yuna and what she's going to think, that's for me to know, and you to find out when I release the chapter! Which might be a while. xD**

**The-Dark-Archer – Haha. One time my friend made up this joke about leaning off a bridge. That was a _weird _joke. xD Cool, so we have like the same interests FFX paring-wise. xD Not in real life. Well, maybe, but I don't know that. Thanks for the review!**

**Daydreamerz – Wow, thanks! Both of my stories? I hope you like them! I try to update as soon as possible, even though it doesn't look like it ;)**

**Jordan – Thanks! I'll always continue into the end. Thank you for your review!**

**Disclaimer: You can put away those lawyer suits now; you won't be able to use them. Because I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY. Hah, take that.**

**Notes: Remember, words in **_'italics'_ **are thoughts :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Lulu walked into the food court, carrying her shopping bags. She looked around for Tidus, Wakka, Rikku, or Yuna. Suddenly, she spotted Tidus and Wakka, eating.

"Am I the first one here?" she asked, as she sat down at their table.

"Yup," Tidus answered. "Congratulations."

"What kind of stuff did you get?" Wakka asked her.

Lulu opened up her mouth to answer, but didn't get enough time to actually voice her answer.

"Lulu! Wakka! Tidus! _There you are!_" Rikku said, running and screaming towards them. Everybody that heard her turned around and shot her strange looks. Rikku completely ignored them.

"So whatcha guys been doing?" she asked as she settled down into the table. "I think I got the best outfit for Yunie!"

"What did you get?" Tidus asked.

"I'm not telling you! It's a secret," Rikku said, smiling.

* * *

Yuna was rushing off to meet everyone else at the food court, when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, sorry," she said, as she bent down to pick up the bags she dropped. "I wasn't watching where I was going …"

"Now, that's all right, Yuna," said the person she bumped into.

As Yuna was getting her bags, she heard her name. How could this person have known her name? She didn't recognize the voice. She looked up. He looked familiar …

"Hey, don't I know you?" Yuna said, slowly.

"Yes. We've known each other for quite a while … until you forgot."

Yuna was in deep thought.

"Do you not remember?"

Yuna got a sudden flashback. "I remember now. You're that jerk who wouldn't leave Tidus and me alone." Yuna narrowed her eyes.

"Jerk? I wouldn't put it that way, Yuna," he laughed.

"Just go away. Really," Yuna said, annoyed. She started to walk away. He followed. She quickened the pace of her steps. He quickened the pace of his steps.

"What do you want with me?" Yuna asked. She turned around and looked him in the eye.

"To stay away from Tidus," he said. "You don't know him well, do you? Did he just appear to you one day and say: 'I'm your friend?'?"

Yuna tried to remember the time when she and Tidus met at the hospital. She was scared of him, she remembered that well. She almost laughed at the thought.

'_What had Tidus said?'_ Yuna thought. _'He never said that … he just … came in and started talking to me.'_

"How could you trust a guy that just walks in one day?" the voice continued. "Could you trust someone that fast, Yuna?"

Yuna was realizing he was right … no, no! Yuna knew she could trust Tidus. Tidus seemed and acted like a true friend. "Just go away! I need to go, now, and just leave me alone! I can't even remember your name …"

"Seymour," he said, with an icy smile. "Remember that name well."

After he said that, Yuna turned on her heel and ran in the other direction. She needed to get out of his sight.

* * *

"Hey, isn't it taking Yuna a long time?" Tidus asked, glancing at his watch.

"Maybe she's just trying to find you a perfect outfit, Lulu," Rikku said, nudging her.

Lulu didn't look amused. "I hope she's serious about what she picks."

"Hey, look. There she is, ya?" Wakka said, pointing off in the distance. Yuna was running towards them. She looked anxious. "Wonder what's gotten into her."

When Yuna saw everyone sitting at the table, her face immediately calmed down and she stopped running. First, she looked behind her, and breathed a huge sigh of relief when she noticed Seymour wasn't following her.

Tidus got out of his chair and went to help Yuna with her bags. She had three in all, and he held two of them. Yuna was still panting, out of breath from her run.

"Whoa," he commented. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Yuna said, faking a smile. "So, is everyone else done?"

Lulu, Rikku, and Wakka had walked over to where Tidus and Yuna were standing.

"We're done!" Rikku gestured towards herself and Lulu.

Yuna continued smiling, "Great!"

"Why were you running so fast, Yuna?" Tidus couldn't g et himself away from the question.

"Oh, um, I was afraid you guys were getting impatient," she lied.

Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Really? You know we could've waited …"

Yuna then remembered Tidus saying that he could tell when Yuna was lying. Yuna put on her most serious face, and tried her best to not sound phony.

"I know that, but, you know …" Yuna said. "I'm sure Wakka doesn't want to stay here that long."

Wakka smiled at Yuna, convinced. "That's right, ya? So let's go!"

Lulu, Rikku, and Yuna picked up their shopping bags. Again, Tidus offered to help Yuna out and she gladly accepted. Tidus and Yuna walked out of the shopping mall together, talking.

Lulu and Rikku glanced at Wakka to see if he would offer to help them, but it never happened. Wakka was already walking ahead of both of them.

Rikku looked at Lulu. "That sure was sweet of Tidus, wasn't it?"

Lulu nodded. "I can't say it's the sweetest thing in the world, but that was nice of him."

"Tidus has been acting kind of strange lately," Rikku said, rubbing her chin in a 'thinking' way. "Do you think it's because of Yunie?"

"It's a possibility."

"Oh! Let's set them up together! They look so cute, don't you think?" Rikku said, always loving the idea of setting people up together.

"Don't think of that now, Rikku," Lulu advised. "Yuna still doesn't remember anything and might get frightened of that."

"Scared? Of love? Can that even happen?"

Lulu didn't answer. "Let's go, they're waiting for us."

Lulu started walking ahead. Rikku had to run to catch up with her. "Hey! Don't avoid my question!" she squealed.

"Let's discuss it later," she said, and continued walking on.

* * *

When Lulu and Rikku arrived at the parking lot, they saw Yuna, Tidus, and Wakka standing near Lulu's car. Yuna was talking to them, obviously confused. Then Yuna saw Lulu and Rikku.

"There you are!" she said when they were near the group. "We were wondering where you were."

"Sorry!" Rikku apologized. "Just some girl talk!"

"Girl talk?" Yuna asked. "Are you saying I'm not a girl?"

Everyone laughed.

As soon as Lulu turned off the alarm in the car, everyone went inside. Again, Tidus was stuck in the middle.

'_The things I do for Yuna …' _he thought.

Lulu calmly turned on the car and waited for everyone to put on their seatbelts. When she heard all the clicks, she didn't move. Her car was on and nothing was happening.

"Uh, Lu? Did you forget how to drive?" Wakka asked.

"I think I did," Lulu said.

Everyone thought she was being sarcastic, so they just waited until Lulu moved the car.

When nothing happened, Wakka spoke again. "Lu? You were kidding, ya?"

"I wasn't," she said, simply. "Can someone else drive?"

Tidus noticed what was causing Lulu to freak out on the wheel. The accident. The rainy day. Did those memories still haunt her? He decided to step in.

"That's okay, Lulu. I'll drive," he said.

Lulu nodded silently and opened up the car door. She got out and traded places with Tidus. Lulu was now in the middle of the backseat.

"Are you okay, Lulu?" Yuna asked.

"I'm fine. I just don't feel that well," she told them.

"You should feel well, ya? It's a beautiful day!" Wakka stated.

It was true. It was like a strange cliché – It was sunny, but not that warm because it was winter. But it was still pleasant, and there were even picturesque puffy clouds in the sky.

"It's okay, Lulu, I'm sure you'll be better in no time!" Rikku said, cheerily. She wasn't afraid.

Lulu simply nodded and stared straight ahead.

Yuna turned and looked at Lulu. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Lulu. "Lulu? Can I ask what's wrong?"

Lulu opened up her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"It's just a bad memory, Yuna. No one likes to talk about bad memories," Tidus told her from the front seat.

"Oh …" Yuna said, turning to look out the window. She was still mystified, however.

Lulu made a mental note to herself to thank Tidus later. It was just a horrible memory. There wasn't going to be any déjà vu or anything … right? _'Of course not. Don't be a fool, Lulu. It's a bright day and there's no fog or rain in sight. Plus, Tidus is a perfectly capable driver.'_

Tidus pulled out of the parking lot and exited into the highway. Lulu looked straight forward. Everyone else was silent. They seemed to notice how tense Lulu was, and decided to keep quiet.

When Tidus exited the highway into the roads of Besaid, Lulu was relieved. It didn't seem like it, but that was one of the scariest moments of her life. So far, at least.

"So you want me to drop you guys off at your houses? Or do you want to stick around at mine?" Tidus asked the group, breaking the silence.

"Can I stay for a while?" Rikku asked.

Tidus shrugged, "Sure. That's why I asked."

"I wanna stay too, ya?" Wakka told him.

"Lulu? Do you want to come over, too?" Tidus asked.

Lulu nodded, "Yes. That would be nice … thanks."

Tidus smiled, "No problem!"

"Rikku?" Yuna piped up. "When will we be able to see our prom dresses?"

Rikku giggled, "Not for a long time, Yunie! Not until right before the prom!"

* * *

When the group arrived home, Yuna (along with Tidus' help,) Rikku, and Lulu dropped off their bags near the entrance. Lulu excused herself to the bathroom.

"Anyone want a snack?" Tidus asked.

"I do!" Yuna said.

"Oh, me! Me!" Rikku said, waving her hand like crazy.

"Me, ya?" Wakka was still a little bit hungry, even after he ate a burger at the food court. Tidus did, as well. Only Lulu, Rikku, and Yuna haven't eaten yet.

Tidus grinned at the response. "All right, I'll go make sandwiches or something."

Yuna stood up. "I'll help! Is that okay?"

"Why not?" Tidus turned his grin to Yuna. "Do you think Lulu wants any?

"I'm sure she does," Yuna replied, and they both went into the kitchen.

* * *

Wakka sat down on the couch while Rikku sat in a chair. The television was on, but they weren't paying attention to it.

"Do you think Lulu's okay, Wakka?" Rikku asked.

Wakka nodded, "I know Lulu. We've known each other since we were little, ya? Just give her some time alone and the next minute – she'll act like nothing happened! Oh … and speaking of her …"

Lulu entered the room. "Where's Tidus? And Yuna?"

"Making sandwiches," Rikku answered. "You want one, right?"

"That would be good … I'm a bit hungry," Lulu said.

* * *

"So, what kind of sandwiches are you planning to make, Tidus?" Yuna asked him.

Tidus grinned, sheepishly, "Uh … I was kind of hoping you would know."

"What?" Yuna was surprised. "Hmm … if I didn't offer to help, what _would _you do?"

"Ah, but I knew you were going to help, Yuna," Tidus had a glint in his blue eyes. "That's just the type of person you are. All the more reason anyone would love having you a friend. You're kind. Period."

Tidus put a hand on Yuna's shoulder and held it there for a while. Their eyes locked and they smiled.

'_Being alone with Tidus … it's nice … it's … what?'_ Yuna lost her trail of thought when a memory was being pushed into her mind.

* * *

– **Flashback –**

"Mommy, do we _have _to move to Besaid? I like it here in Bevelle!" Four year old Yuna cried.

"I'm sorry, Yuna. But that's where daddy is headed next. Near the lands of Besaid Island," Yuna's mother, Leah, explained.

"But … but mommy, daddy travels _everywhere! _Bevelle is in the center of Spira. Isn't it easier to just stay here?" Yuna pleaded.

Leah smiled at her daughter. She was the one to tell her that Bevelle was in the center of Spira.

"Besaid is in the south! Really south, mommy!"

"You're right, honey. But daddy won't be traveling everywhere, now. He'll only be in the lands near Besaid. So that means we'll be able to see daddy more often, now!" Leah told her.

Yuna stared up at her mother, wiping her eyes. "Really? I get to see daddy?"

"Of course you can. He's right here," Braska entered Yuna's bedroom.

Yuna's face lit up. "Daddy!"

She ran to him, and they hugged. They had no seen each other for a long time.

"I see your mother has told you about Besaid," he said, after their embrace.

Yuna nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry, Yuna. But I've been to Besaid a lot of times. It's always sunny there, and everyone knows everyone!" he said.

"Really?" Yuna's eyes widened. "Neat!"

Braska continued to tell stories about Besaid, while Yuna continued to get more and more interested.

– **End Flashback –**

* * *

"Yuna? Yuna? Spira to Yuna! Are you there?" Tidus said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Yuna snapped back to reality. "Wow …"

"You okay?" Tidus said, looking at her.

"Mmm … fine … I guess," she said. She turned to the refrigerator and looked for sandwich ingredients.

"What happened? Did you daze out?" Tidus would not stop asking questions.

"Oh, I just remembered something about when my mom told me we were moving to Besaid. I remember we were in Bevelle … I was so sad when my mom told me we were moving … but then, my mom told me were going to be able to see my dad more. I was so ecstatic after hearing that! I hardly got to see my father, you know?"

Tidus stared at her, his mouth open.

Yuna giggled, "Don't do that, Tidus! You know it's rude to just stare at someone with your mouth open …"

"Yuna …" Tidus was still amazed. "You just remembered something."

"Yeah … I … hey! You're right!" Yuna grinned.

"Hmm, well we're making progress here …" Tidus was joyful. Yuna would remember her memories soon enough. Then, maybe, things would be back to normal.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter twelve!  
**

**Again, sorry for the long wait. But I will never leave this fic unfinished! NEVER! Because I want to get started on other fics, too. Haha.**

**Anyways, review! Review! REVIEW! It makes me happy and more motivated. :D With more motivation, more chapters! How about that? **

Please, don't forget about my other story, Forbidden Love! I've been told it's good … in the reviews, of course. :)

**And an advanced thanks to those who do review! I love you all!**


	13. With Decisons Made

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of Amnesia. … All right, all right, let's put aside the formalities, shall we? xP Thank you all for reviewing! Thank you, and you, and you, and you ... and, well, all of you!  
**

**I'm sorry I didn't write earlier! You see, I just moved, so I haven't had Internet connection for a while. So I couldn't upload this story, I am so sorry for the wait! Thank you guys for still reading – you're totally awesome. :o **

**Gurlo09 – Awesome! I'm updating! Haha.**

**Fadead – Hello, daydreamerz! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing, and also thank you for adding me to your favorites! Whee, that makes me happy :)**

**Bbychrangel – I liked your review as usual, too. Thank you!**

**Rikku's Twin – Whoa, thanks for the really nice review! I'm sorry I had to update late, but I'll try to update sooner from now on!**

**LemoN-X-DroP – Mushy wishy boy? Haha, I like that phrase. I'm gonna use that more often. Thanks for your review – and thanks for giving me the cool phrase. :D**

**Selma – It's all right, glad to see you again! Thanks for your review!**

**Digitalgirl89 – Oh, so much more progress should be coming soon.**

**Linowscar – Thank you very much! I WILL finish this story; it just might take time, yes? Haha.**

**Azn prize always – TOP TEN? Wow, I'm honored. Thank you very much for reviewing!**

**Zekes Girlfriend – Thanks! Love your reviews:)**

**Yumemimruhana – Thank you! And, hey! Thanks again, you were my 150th reviewer, I think! Whoa, I never realized I had that much! And it's all thanks to great reviewers like you thumbs up**

**XoXSetsunaXoX – Getting great? You think so …? Well, thank you!**

****

**Disclaimer:****I say this every chapter and I'm sure none of you are tired of it :) Well, I kind of am, but it needs to be spoken. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY. So there, it has been spoken.**

****

**Notes: Words in **_'italics'_ **are thoughts of a character. Look out for these xP**

**  
Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Where are they, ya? It can't take that long to make five sandwiches!" Wakka complained.

Lulu nodded her head, "I agree. They've been in there for at least fifteen minutes."

Rikku leaped up from her spot on the couch; "I'll go check on them!" she ran off to the kitchen door and pushed it open, just in time to see Yuna open the refrigerator. But both Yuna and Tidus heard the kitchen door opening, and both looked at her with confusion.

"Yes?" they asked, simultaneously.

"What's taking you two so long? You've been in here forever!" Rikku asked, just as her stomach started grumbling.

Yuna gave a small laugh, "Sorry, Rikku."

She had taken out several items from the refrigerator. Rikku looked upon them. Mayonnaise, ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato … man, was Rikku so hungry! She watched Yuna open up the freezer door and Yuna appeared to be searching for something. When she did, she pulled out a pack of bacon from the freezer.

"Tidus, do you have some peanut butter and jelly? We could make all kinds of sandwiches, so everyone would be happy," Yuna asked.

"Sure do," Tidus began rummaging through cabinets. He opened one, scanned it with his eyes, and found it wasn't there. He opened up another one, and after sifting through it's contents, he brought it out. He gave it to Yuna, and she nodded.

"So, I guess we're almost ready, Rikku," Yuna said, turning her attention back to her cousin. "Sorry for the delay."

"That's all right, but what _did_ you guys do? You were in here for fifteen minutes!" Rikku cried, remembering what Lulu had said.

"Uh, just talking," Yuna lied.

"Oh, really? Hmm … I see … okay, sorry for disturbing!" Rikku said, a sly smile creeping up on her face. She left the way she came back in, leaving Tidus and Yuna alone.

Tidus rolled his eyes, "Knowing her, she's thinking evil thoughts again."

Yuna laughed, "Oh well, she may _think _them but will she _say_ them?"

A small smirk came upon Tidus' face. _'You may have remembered something, Yuna, but you still have a lot to learn about Rikku … she blabs about everything to anyone.'_

_

* * *

_

" … Apparently, they were just _talking,_" Rikku added, talking to Lulu. Once Rikku had gotten out of the kitchen, she sat down near Lulu and started talking to her. She was hopefully out of Tidus' and Yuna's earshot, so, she started talking about her 'encounter in the kitchen.'

Though she didn't look like it, Lulu _was _listening very closely to Rikku. Wakka was on a seat away from Rikku and Lulu, and he kept on sending her questioning looks. He wanted to know what Rikku was telling Lulu, but obviously Lulu couldn't tell him right now.

"Rikku, do you have to meddle in everyone's business?" Lulu asked her. Though she enjoyed hearing what Rikku was telling her, she couldn't show that. She didn't want her to know that.

"But it's Yunie!" Rikku almost exclaimed. She stopped herself, as she remembered that Yuna and Tidus were still in the kitchen. "Do you think she's getting happier everyday that she spends with Tidus?"

"She's definitely opening up more," Lulu said, thoughtfully.

* * *

"So what kind of sandwiches should we make?" Tidus asked Yuna.

"All kinds," she replied. "We can make BLTs first. Can you fry the bacon?"

Tidus got the frying pan out and started frying bacon, "I guess we should start hurrying. Rikku may be okay now, but she starts getting really mad when she's very hungry."

"I could predict that," Yuna said, giggling. And they set to work.

* * *

"Finally, ya? We've been waiting forever," Wakka said as soon as Yuna and Tidus came out of the kitchen with trays of sandwiches. He stared at the food that was lying on the trays. "But … I guess I can forgive you. These look pretty good."

"Sorry," Yuna and Tidus apologized at the same time. They set the trays on a table in front of the couches. Hungry, Lulu, Rikku, and Wakka all dug in and ate their favorite kinds of sandwiches. Because Yuna and Tidus had made so many, there was enough to fit everyone's tastes.

"Yum," Rikku said, after her first few bites. "I don't know if this is really delicious or if I'm just really hungry!"

Tidus glared at Rikku, "Is that an insult? Are you saying we don't cook good food?"

"No, no, not at all!" Rikku shook her head in a hurry and continued eating.

"Both of you made so many," Lulu said. "Is that why you took so long?"

Although Lulu knew the real reason why they had taken so long, she wanted to see what Tidus and Yuna would say to them. Would they tell the truth? Probably not … but who knows?

"Um," Tidus started, as he glanced over to Yuna. She gave a slight shrug. "Uh, yeah. That's why we took so long."

Yuna piped up, "We wanted to make sure that we had enough sandwiches to fit everyone's taste. Tidus told me you all like different kinds of sandwiches." Of course, Tidus hadn't actually told her that. But Yuna had thought that if she gave a reason, it would be more believable.

"I see," Lulu said, giving a slight nod. Yuna have a small hesitant laugh in response.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone finally left. And they left just in time, too. Soon, storm clouds had covered the sky. It seemed only a few minutes before there was a blue sky. Now the sky was riddled with grey clouds.

Yuna peeked at the storm through one of the windows, "Wow," she breathed in. "Look at those clouds. They're so dark …"

"Huh? Lemme see!" Tidus had been surfing through the channels, but wanted to see why Yuna was so interested in the storm. He stood next to Yuna, and looked out the window. "Hm. Dark clouds. Yeah, rain's definitely going to come."

He walked back towards the couch, "But it's nothing special."

"Really?" Yuna said, as she turned and watched him sit back down in the couch. "I don't know how, but those clouds look familiar."

Tidus looked up at her from his sitting position on the couch, "Well. They _are _clouds. You know those big puffy white things you see in the sky every day? Except now they're grey."

"That's not what I meant," Yuna said, laughing and shaking her head at the same time. "Oh, never mind. You're right; my imagination's just making things up again."

She went into the kitchen to do the dishes. She had offered to wash the dishes tonight. It gave her some peace and quiet (unless Tidus wanted to come in and talk – she wouldn't mind that either.) Just as she was about to put some gloves on, lightning flashed through the kitchen window.

'_Lightning …?'_ Yuna thought, as she just stood there. _'One one thousand … two one thousand … three one thousand … four one thousand … five one thousand …'_

Thunder.

Terrified, Yuna ran out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Tidus was still sitting there in a lazy sitting position on the couch. He had only changed slightly since Yuna was last there. He was reading a Blitzball magazine this time. But as soon as Yuna ran into the room, he raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

"Um … there's a storm and it's only five miles away," Yuna informed him. "Maybe you should flip to the news or something, and check up on the weather. You know, just in case."

"It's probably just a rain storm …" Tidus reassured her.

She walked closer to him, "Please? It'll only take a quick second. You're barely watching anyway," she teased.

The remote was in the coffee table in front of the couch. Grinning, Yuna strode over and hastily grabbed the remote from the control.

"Hey, wait! I was watching too!" Tidus complained.

"Too bad," Yuna said, searching for the news channel. What was it again? Thirty-nine …? Or wasn't it three? Maybe it was ten … she tried to remember, but her thinking was interrupted by Tidus as he tried to grab the remote from her.

"I'm not gonna let you change it that easy," he said in a playful voice. He grabbed her hands and tried to pry them open with his own hands. Because Tidus was such a Blitzball athlete, he was a lot stronger then Yuna.

As soon as his hands were on Yuna's she felt something surge through her. It surprised her, and she felt a bit dizzy for a second.

Noticing a change in Yuna, Tidus looked into her eyes, "Yuna? You okay?"

She was okay, but she didn't respond. Her eyes become glazed as she focused on something in her memory.

* * *

**-- Flashback --**

"_Hold still, Yuna!"_

"_Owie!" The little Yuna cried. "I'm trying, Mommy, but whatever you're doing – it stings!" _

"_I know, honey," Leah said, gently. She was holding Yuna's hands, trying to wash a cut that had surfaced onto Yuna's skin. "What a way to start a life in Besaid, Yuna. You fall down and trip on your first step inside Besaid."_

"_When are we going to meet Daddy, Mommy?" Yuna questioned._

_Right before they had to move to Besaid, Braska was sent away to the Kilika Islands. The Kilikans were recently attacked by a few fiends that had somehow gotten into town. Braska was sent there to teach white magic to some of the civilians, so they could heal the wounded ones. No one had known why or how the fiends had gotten into town, but Braska was also supposed to teach black magic for the ones that wanted to learn self-defensive magics. _

"_I don't know, honey," Leah Lesca paused, and look outside a window. She had to move their stuff in all by herself. That was what she was told. But most people in Besaid were so kind – they had offered to help. They had left Bevelle just yesterday. Some of the stuff was being shipped over from another ship. Some of the stuff came with them on the ship they had sailed on. Many Besaidians that were on the beach at the time saw all the stuff they had to carry, and helped them move it into town. Many trips had to be taken between the dock and their house._

_But now they were living semi-comfortably. Leah still had to unpack many things. She had all this in her hands. _

"_Aww," Yuna whimpered. "I thought he would come back soon …"_

**--End Flashback--**

**

* * *

**

Tidus noticed the glazed look in Yuna's eyes. It was the same he saw in the kitchen hours ago. When Yuna remembered something from her memory. He didn't know what triggered it, but so far, it only seemed to happen when Yuna and he were together.

Inside, Tidus was actually excited, _'She's remembering things … it's taken a while, but now they're all coming back to her. Just from today! It's taken so long … maybe that's why they're all coming at once.'_

Soon, the glazed look disappeared from Yuna's eyes. Tidus smiled and looked at her expectantly.

"Tidus!" she said, joyously. "You won't believe what just happened!"

"You remembered something?"

"That's right!" Yuna said. She was extremely happy. It was such a nice feeling – being able to recall something from the past. Something that had happened to her long ago. "Wait … how did you know that?"

"I know these things," Tidus said laughing.

Yuna smiled. Then she noticed that Tidus was still holding her hand from when he tried to get the remote from her. Yuna could feel herself blush slightly, but she said, "Um, Tidus? Can … I … have my hands back?"

Tidus hadn't even noticed the two were still touching hands, "Oh. Uh. Sorry."

Yuna opened her mouth to say something when there was lightning.

'_One one thousand … two one thousand … three one thousand … four one thousand …'_

Thunder.

A storm was coming – and it was only four miles away.

* * *

**And that, my friends, is where I leave you. Again, sorry for the looooooong delay. Um, it is now summer! Woo! So I'll probably be making more chapters – I'll be making up for it, I promise! I really do! **

**Thank you so much everyone, for sticking around so long, even when I don't update in months! I don't know what I'd do without great reviewers like you! **

**Please, remember to update, and I'll be motivated to start writing quicker! Really!**

**Please don't forget to read my other story, Forbidden Love! Another TidusxYuna story. I've been actually told it was good! So many nice reviews ... :) **


End file.
